Kyle XY Season 4 - Stronger Together
by JasonZ0654
Summary: The title says it all. I was unsatisfied with ABC Family's ending, so I decided to write my own, which is inspired by all the great stories I have read here. I will acknowledge everyone who inspired my story on my profile, and in the chapters itself if I can remember. I would first like to thank WilliamShipley, whose story had inspired many aspects of this one. Lastly please Review
1. S04E01: L&F 01: Trager Patio

**A/N: Thank you for your patience, and sorry for my absence in the past 4 months. I am going to start posting again.**

**There is going to be a change in the way I post my stories. Instead of posting different episodes in different stories, I will be posting the whole season in one story, it's easier for me to manage the story that way. **

**Therefore, the first 26 chapters will be reposted chapters/scenes. Naturally the ones posted afterwards are new chapters/scenes.**

**Lastly if you have any suggestions, see any errors, no matter how small (punctuation, spelling, grammar), please let me know, I am always grateful to learn from your valuable opinions.**

* * *

_**Kyle XY Season 4 Episode 01 - Lost and Found**_

**Scene 1 - Trager Patio**

Previously on Kyle XY

Kyle had his hand wrapped around Cassidy's throat, staring into his eyes with a darkness never shown in Kyle's eyes, choking the life out of him.

"You won't do it." Cassidy said confidently despite the position he was in.

"What makes you so sure?" Kyle hissed increasing the pressure he had on Cassidy's throat.

"Because my mother, Grace Kinsley …" Cassidy said as he gasped for air.

"What about her?"

"She's your mother too… I'm your brother!" Cassidy stared firmly into Kyle's eyes as he stared back incredulously.

Kyle searched desperately for any tiniest indication that Cassidy was lying, but he found none. The revelation he was somehow related to the monster in front of him, the monster who killed Jessi's mother, stirred up a range of emotions in Kyle. Unfortunately for Cassidy, these only served to amplify Kyle's rage as Kyle's bottom lip started to tremble.

As Cassidy was held up against the patio door, he mentally berated himself for miscalculating the length Kyle would go to protect his family. In order to save his own life, he had to reveal their relationship which, he had wished to be kept buried. But as he watched the rage he instilled into Kyle had only amplified after the revelation, he realised he had made another miscalculation. Kyle with one hand still holding him against the patio door by his throat, started smashing his face in with the other hand.


	2. S04E01: L&F 02: Jessi and Amanda

**Scene 2 - Jessi and Amanda**

"I don't believe it!" Jessi muttered to herself incredulously as she rapidly read the file named '781227 Origin'. She smiled to herself as she realised this hasn't changed anything, she still loved Kyle, and perhaps more because he could have become a monster like Cassidy. Suddenly, she zoomed out as a rush of emotions came to her, her hands reflexively grabbed her head as she realised there is something wrong with Kyle. Jessi finished up with Nate's computer in a lightning speed as she prepared to rush to Kyle, almost forgetting Amanda was there with her. As an image of Kyle yelling at her for leaving Amanda here alone flashed across her mind, she swept Amanda off the floor. Before she could protest, Jessi already had Nate's window open, and jumped out of the third floor with Amanda still in her arms, she couldn't waste any more time.

Amanda was still in shock from what just happened, couldn't think of doing anything else other than comply with Jessi's demand for her car keys.

As Jessi sped towards her house, there was only one thing on her mind, she needs to get to Kyle as fast as she could. Amanda sat in the passenger seat still trying to process through what just happened. The way Jessi suddenly started acting out (more than usual), and as much as she hate it, she knew there is only one person who can have such an effect on Jessi, but how? Her heart still beating frantically from the leap Jessi made from Nate's window, brought her thought back to a memory of Kyle, of him Jumping off the roof of the Trager House. _How did she do that? How did he do that? How are they connected?_ As she got lost in her thought, before she knew it, they were in front of the Trager House, and Jessi was already walking through the door.


	3. S04E01: L&F 03: Trager Patio

**Scene 3 - Trager Patio**

Jessi was in shock as she watched Kyle still beating the life out of Cassidy, a wave a pain and guilt washed over her as she saw herself in the man she loved. He had such rage and hatred on his angelic face. Her heart broke as she realised Kyle has changed because of her, Lori had been right all along, she didn't deserve to be with someone like Kyle, someone with "the pure, beautiful soul". Despite how much she wanted to kill Cassidy herself, dreamed of killing Cassidy in the most brutal manner she could think of (with the vast amount of medical knowledge, she could have made Cassidy beg her to kill him). She realised that does not matter if she loses the man she loved, if Kyle goes through with killing Cassidy, she would lose him forever. As soon as she was about to stop him, Kyle stopped himself and clutched his chest as he dropped down to his knees.

Kyle had lost his mind, he wished Cassidy would take his words back as he continuously hitting Cassidy, _No, I cannot be related to this monster, I cannot be related to Sarah__'s murder, the man who killed Jessi__'s mother_, he carried on punching Cassidy as he was still in denial. Suddenly, pain and guilt rushed over him as he dropped on to his knees, releasing Cassidy who dropped on to the floor still gasping for air. Kyle wasn't sure if the guilt was his own, but he knew the pain wasn't as he felt his heart break. Jessi appeared in front of him, her arms wrapped around him before he could fell on to the floor. Kyle returned the gesture almost automatically, his left arm across her shoulder blades as his right hand went through her hair trying to bring her even closer, while breathing her in. He realised that pain he felt was hers, broke his heart further. He was still puzzled with why Jessi was in such pain, he tried his best to comfort her, whispering into her neck, voice so low only she would be able to hear him, "Everything is going to be alright, Jessi. I am right here with you, I am not going anywhere." His voice so tender, so soft, her heart melted as she realised Kyle is still Kyle, and he still has his magical power of calming her. She held him nuzzling her cheek into his chest, smiling contentedly in his protective arms. He smiled as he felt the pain he felt a moment earlier leaving her, glad he was able to take her pain away.

They held on to each other, comforting each other as they let the calm wash over both of them for what seems like ages that may only have been minutes.

Cassidy finally managed to gather some air into his lungs, and saw Jessi and Kyle wrapped in each other's arms completely oblivious to him regaining control of his breathing. He contemplated surprise attacking both of them, but decided he was no match for both of them together, not to mention in his current condition. He staggered away quietly deciding to live to fight another day.

Amanda rushed into the Trager house after Jessi had already gotten in, by the time she found Kyle, Jessi already had her arms wrapped around him with Kyle returning the gesture without hesitation. He wrapped his arms around her so tightly it was hard to tell where one begins and where the other ends. As if that was not intimate enough, he dug his hands into her hair to bring her even closer. Her concern for Kyle was overcame by shock and jealousy as she watches the scene unfolding before her. She had thought when she told Jessi that she was going to ask Kyle back, she wouldn't have anything to worry about. Kyle loved her, of course Kyle would pick her. She had assumed that he would still be here, heart broken, pining after her. Now that she vaguely knew about his secret, they could just be honest with each other and go back to how it had been before. Telling Jessi was just a step on her way back into Kyle's life. But the scene in front of her told a different story, she couldn't breathe as she watched Kyle's facial expression changed from anger and pain to peace and joy as he held on tightly to Jessi. She decided she wouldn't let Jessi win, _it__'s not like they are making out with each other, maybe their affection is more platonic, they might be siblings, that must be their connection_ she wrapped herself so totally in her thought, she did not register a brutally beaten man sneaking away even as she saw him. She had made up her mind to continue her quest for Kyle, and put up her best concerned expression ready to face Kyle.

Kyle and Jessi was still immersed in their own world when Jessi's phone rang and pulled them back into reality.

"Hi, Nicole." Jessi answered, still mesmerizing being in Kyle's arms.

"I'm fine, thanks." Surprised Nicole asked how she was first, "Kyle's at home, he's fine, I don't know why he sent you to the Rack. I will ask him." "See you at home, bye."

_Cassidy _Kyle's first thought when he returned to the real world. He was looking around for any signs of Cassidy, finding none but the Taser he had dropped, carefully picked it up and put it into his pocket. He played back his memory of earlier that night. The murderous rage that overcame him, and the way he had uncontrollably beaten the living life out of Cassidy. He realised the only reason he didn't become a murderer was because of Jessi. _Jessi had the chance of either letting me finish off Cassidy or finishing him off herself, and she didn__'t take it. I know she had dreamt to do just that. So why didn__'t she? Whatever the reason, I am so thankful she somehow managed to stop me from going through killing him, and I need to tell her that, now! _And only then as he looked up trying to find Jessi, he realised Amanda was there as well. Despite his realisation of his new overwhelming feelings towards Jessi, he still have a lot of unresolved feeling for Amanda as well. Before he would lit up one of his 'Amanda smiles' every time he sees her, but now especially with Jessi in the room, he felt very conflicted, and unsure of what to do, but he knew he would never hurt Jessi again by randomly showing his affections towards Amanda openly in front of her.

"Amanda," Kyle greeted her puzzled why she was there, "what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

Jessi had already forgotten about Amanda when she finished her phone call with Nicole, she only remembered her presence as Kyle greeted her. The realisation of Kyle only noticed Amanda as an afterthought rocked her world. However, her joy was short lived as she remembered how she nearly lost Kyle forever, and she could only blame herself for that. Judging by Kyle's reaction, she speculated Kyle is also very conflicted by his feelings. Although he is still looking at Amanda with love and concern, his gesture is restrained. Jessi was saddened further by this, because just as she was starting winning over Kyle's affections, she would have to leave him. She could not be with him, she could not be further responsible for destroying his pure and gentle soul. She left Kyle with Amanda to talk in private as she headed towards her room.

Kyle pulled a seat for Amanda as she recounted what had happened in Nate's room. She mentioned the files Jessi had her stole, and how Nate had caught her. Kyle's expression had changed for a worried one and Amanda reassured him by telling him how Jessi saved her, immediately regretting it as she caught him smiled with pride at Jessi's actions. Amanda then told him about the file on 781227 not knowing it was Kyle and how Jessi jumped off the third floor while carrying her…

_I sat there listened to Amanda__'s story, I can still feel the butterflies, which made me happy. But then my mind shifted onto Jessi, why did she leave the room, it__'s very unlike her to willingly leave me alone with Amanda. I realised from Amanda__'s story that she knows too much for me to keep my secret any longer, I need to tell her soon. But not before I talk to Jessi, she saved me from killing Cassidy, I am so grateful for that. But does she still trust me, does she still want me, now that she knows I am related to the man who killed her mother. Despite all my feelings for Amanda, I can__'t lose Jessi, I need to see her._

"Amanda, I will tell you everything tomorrow, I promise. But right now, I need to make sure my family is ok, and I need to clean up all this mess. I need you to go home now, I don't want your mother to worry." Kyle told Amanda gently but firmly.

As soon as Amanda had left, the rest of Trager's got home. Both his parents gave him a tight hug, glad he was safe and home. Even Lori uncharacteristically gave him a hug. From her expression, Kyle knew she was worried, and he was so glad that his family are all safe and back home. Meanwhile Josh walked into the back yard, surprised.

"What the hell happened here?" Josh shouted and glanced at Kyle, "Did you do this? Was that why you send us to the Rack? So you could play around with your newly discovered madness?"

"Josh!" admonished Stephen, and turned to Kyle, "What happened here, Kyle?"

Just then Foss appeared out of nowhere, startled everyone at first, his expression soften a little as soon as he saw the boy alive and well, but changed back to his usual stern and focused look just as fast.

"Jessi called me and told me what happened, I will watch over the house tonight. You all should get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." With that, he disappeared as fast as he had appeared, before anyone could object or express their gratitude.

Kyle turned to everyone, "It's late, I will clean this up. You guys should get on with some sleep, I will tell you everything tomorrow, I promise."

Josh was reluctant, interested in what happened to what used to be the patio door, but Nicole send him a motherly smile, trusting him. "Make sure you get some rest too." Before leading the rest of the family away.


	4. S04E01: L&F 04: Jessi's Room

**Scene 4 - Jessi's room**

Jessi had called Foss and updated him on what happened as soon as she got into her room. She trust him because she knew he would do anything for Kyle, just like she would. She went to bed thinking about Kyle while caressing Sarah's Latnok ring. She really didn't want to leave Kyle, but she knew she was corrupting him, she would do anything for Kyle, including having her own heart broken by leaving him. _I will have to leave him, as soon as we have dealt with Cassidy, I will leave him for good. _Before she knew it, she was softly crying into her pillow, not wanting to worry Kyle, she eventually fell asleep crying.


	5. S04E01: L&F 05: Kyle's Room

**Scene 5 - Kyle's Room**

Kyle had cleaned up all the broken glasses, and went back to his tub. But he couldn't sleep, he is still troubled by the events happened during the day. But mostly he was worried about Jessi. He wanted to see Jessi, he wanted to thank her but he didn't want to wake her up knowing she was already asleep. But the fear of Jessi couldn't trust him anymore, couldn't love him anymore was still filled in his mind. He started to play back the memories of Jessi and him together.

Flashback

_Suddenly a strange feeling overcame him, like the one he felt in Zzyzx before Foss blew it up. He looked around searching for the source of this feeling. He met her gaze across the fire, her eyes golden brown with fire shining in her eyes, her long dark hair blew across her face, she was beautiful. Like two strong magnet, neither could look away from the other._

_He found a girl sitting in her tub, again he could not seem to take his eyes away from her. He was still puzzled by this effect she had on him. Even though he couldn__'t remember seeing her before the night across the fire, he couldn__'t help the feeling he had known her his whole life._

_He reached his hand for her, hoping, praying that she would take his, that he won__'t lose the only person who is like him. Jessi eventually turned to him still sobbing uncontrollably, took his hand hesitantly. He immediately wrapped her in his embrace, pressed her tightly against him, as if to reassure himself that she was there, and he didn__'t lose her._

_His left hand gently rested on her cheek as he leaned closer._

_"I can hear your heart beating.__" Jessi whispered._

_"Yours, too.__" Barely able to form a coherent thought as he listened for both their heart beating completely in sync with each other. _

_Finally, before he could stop himself, he brought his lips abruptly to hers, quickly closing his eyes, and started kissing her with a fire and intensity he didn__'t realise existed in him. Even though he knew the electricity transfer was over, but the electricity surging through his body was just starting, and he couldn__'t separate his own lips from hers. At that moment, everything else in the world disappeared except them and their erratically beating yet perfectly matched heart beats._

_He gently laid her down on her bed, his arm still tightly pressed her against him. She snuggled into his shoulder comfortably, contented with the position she found herself in, despite what she just found out about her mother. She looked so peaceful to him, Kyle gently caressed her arm, hoped he could bring more comfort to her. As he watched both of their necklaces glowed bright red, he was overwhelmed by the implications. As he looked at her, he realised how beautiful she is, how their bodies fitted together like two adjacent pieces of a puzzles and how, strangely for the first time, he felt comfortable lying on a bed. And for that moment nothing else mattered except Jessi._

_She smiled brightly as she finished looking through Sarah__'s pictures of her, she then looked at him with a genuine smile he had missed so much. He couldn__'t help but to smile back, he wanted to stay in that moment forever, he wanted to make that moment a memory that would carry both of them through the storms to come. Before he knew it, he brought his left hand to caress her cheek, her eyes widened and puzzled at what was happening. He couldn__'t stop himself even if he wanted to as he leaned closer and firmly kissed her. He felt her smiling against his lips as he kissed her again, not caring Nicole was watching._

_Seeing her there lifeless was too much for him, despite he knew it was an act, but the thought of losing Jessi had more effect than he had prepared for, as he left Latnok, his only goal was to see her, to feel her again in his arms._

_"But I need to see Jessi, I need to know that she__'s OK.__"_

_"Kyle,__" as if right on cue, __"I__'m OK.__" Jessi said._

_He looked at her longingly, taking a moment to make sure she is alright, he then pulled her tightly against him, running his hand over her back as if to reassure himself that she was there. She was surprised by his action, but automatically accepted his embrace and pulled him tightly against herself as she snuggled contentedly onto his chest. At that moment all that mattered to them was the presence of each other._

_"Why__" still clueless, wondering why Jessi was looking for Nicole._

_She turned back to him, capped his neck with both of her hands, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He was caught by surprise, but he didn__'t resist, because it was a pleasant surprise, he smiled to himself as he kissed her back. The kiss had resulted the chandelier to blow out, and they didn__'t care. He was sucked into her and he never wanted to let go._

End of flashback

His memories with Jessi had calmed Kyle's anxiety, but his urge to see Jessi had only increased, he was still afraid Jessi would leave him. _She has no idea how much she had done for me, what she had saved me from, but what have I done for her, pushing her away, having a brother who murdered her mother_. No longer able to stop himself, Kyle got up and headed for Jessi's room.


	6. S04E01: L&F 06: Jessi's Room

**Scene 6 - Jessi's room**

Kyle closed her door quietly behind him, he was reluctant to wake Jessi up. His heart was beating frantically from fear as he watched Jessi slept. He was still contemplating what to do when he realised she was waking up. Jessi sat up and stared at her visitor with love and concern in her eyes. Kyle was looking at her with his longing and loving eyes that melted her instantly, but there was also fear in his eyes and she could hear his erratically beating heart.

"What's wrong Kyle?" She asked tenderly.

Kyle wasn't sure what to say, words escape him before he could stop himself, "I can't sleep so far away from you..." He realised what he just said and its implications, knowing it was true but not wanting Jessi to get the wrong idea, he quickly added, "at least not tonight." He looked at her almost pleadingly and she realised he wasn't sure if she would let him stay, she was puzzled why he would think she won't let him stay as she smiled at him and moved over to make room for him to climb in.

He swiftly climbed in with her but still hesitant over whether she would want him to get closer. They were laying facing each other with mere inches between them, looking at each other with loving and longing eyes, both wondering whether the other wanted to get closer. There was a build-up of static charge in the air between them as both of them resisted the urge to pull the other closer, wanting to respect each other's wishes.

Finally, Kyle could not stand the distance any more. "Can I?" still hesitant, "Can I hold you closer?" Jessi was unsure whether she actually heard Kyle actually said that or she was imagining it. But that moment of hesitation was long enough to put disappointment, desperation and even fear into Kyle's eyes, she scooted closer as an instinct to comfort him, and before either of them realising it, they were wrapped around each other so tightly yet so comfortably. Both feeling the electricity flowing through them like a completed circuit, as they gain strength and comfort from each other.

Everything was changing around them, the threats were still there, they still have enemies to fight, family to protect, future to worry about. But at that moment, all that mattered to them was each other. They fell asleep in each other's arms as they let calm wash over them.

* * *

**I would like to acknowledge A True Dreamer's work for this scene, some of the details were directly taken from her "Calm before the storm", I changed the details as much as I could without changing the fundamental element of the scene, but I still can't say the work is my own. So this one is to A True Dreamer**


	7. S04E01: L&F 07: Tom Foss

**Scene 7 - Tom Foss**

It was 0500 in the morning, Tom Foss was still sitting in his pick-up, watching over Kyle and Amanda's houses tirelessly.

He was a seasoned warrior, served as a Green Beret before joining delta command. By the time he left the service, he had participated on all kinds of missions, most of them so classified they were not on any record. Over the years, he had lost comrades, friends, brothers one by one as his soul was slowly chipped away. There would have been nothing left when his family died if it wasn't for Adam.

He had known Adam since high school, he was nowhere near as bright as Adam, but somehow they became friends anyway, Adam had this way to connecting with everyone. He knew then one day Adam would change the world, for the better. After high school, he enlisted when Adam started college. After years of serving his country, Foss left the army and joined private security to spend more time with his family, however, he had developed a drinking habit from all that he had endured and all that he had lost.

When Foss woke up in the hospital after the crush, he found out his family had died, he had killed them, because he was drunk. There was nothing left in the world for him, so he went on to the roof of the hospital, ready to take that one last leap, he jumped. But somehow he fell backward, some invisible force pulled him back. He looked up to see his old friend, who he hadn't seen for more than a decade. He offered him a job, a purpose, a way for him to repent for his sins.

For years, he had been protecting Adam, watching over the boy. Every morning when he woke up, he would look at the picture of his wife and daughter, he would contemplate eating a bullet, but he always decides not to. Because Adam needed him, and the boy needed him. They will change the world, they will make this world a better place; they are worth it for him, for him to risk his life, and for him to live on suffering in pain.

Now Adam had died, all that left is the boy, just over a year since he was born, he already proved himself multiple times that he is worth it. He had failed Adam, he will not fail the boy. So yes, he would do everything the boy asks of him, protect everyone the boy cares about. Not sleeping for a night was nothing new to him.

But there was someone new, the girl. The girl he had nearly killed to save the boy, the girl he had worried might be the downfall of the boy. However, against all odds, they have saved each other, he had ever since regretting not saving the girl while he had the chance.

Day by day, he could see how much closer the boy had become with the girl, and how powerful a team they could be together. And he knew if anything were to happen to the girl, he knew exactly how much the boy will miss the girl, just like he knew how much Adam was mourning over the loss of Sarah, despite he never met the woman, he wished he could have protected her. Now he had two reasons to protect the girl, to make up for not saving her in the first place, and knowing she will be worth it for him too.

As experienced as he was, Foss knew he couldn't protect both Kyle and Jessi on his own, especially with the new threat level. As much as he didn't want to admit, he needed help. Despite still knowing a few brothers-in-arms back in the service, this kind of secret cannot be entrusted to anyone new, so reluctantly, he pulled out his cell phone, and called Declan, the one person who had proven to be loyal so far knowing all the secrets.

"It's 5 in the morning, Foss!" A grumpy sleepy voice answer the phone.

"The Trager's might be in danger, I need you." Foss got right down to business, not appreciating Declan's tone. What happened next surprised him though.

"Be there in 20." A surprisingly sharp answer came back, sounded nothing like the grumpy voice not 5 seconds ago. Foss was rather pleased with the response.

Sure enough, 20 minutes later, he saw Declan driving up in his truck. Foss smiled to himself at this, he knew now that despite his lack of training, he can count on him when it comes to Jessi and Kyle.

Declan got in quickly and straight to the business, stunning Foss. "What's going on? What do you need me for?"

Foss answered, "I don't know the details, Cassidy attacked Kyle last night, Kyle lost control and fought back, he got away. I am afraid things might escalate, so I need to track down Cassidy. But I can't protect Kyle, Jessi and his family and the Bloom girl and track down Cassidy at the same time."

Declan grasped the seriousness of the situation, he already knew about Jessi's mother, so he know how dangerous Cassidy can be. He was surprised by the news that Kyle fought someone, but he knew this wasn't the right time to ask. So he decided to help Foss however he can, including not making small talk. "What do you need me to do, Foss?" He asked.

Foss was again surprised at the maturity Declan was displaying, answered, "First, here is a burner phone with my number programmed into it, from now on, contact me and only me using that phone." Declan nodded taking the phone, Foss continued pointing at the laptop on the backseat, "I have already got access to records of all hospitals nearby, don't ask me how. I want you to check if you can find any trace of Cassidy on there." Declan got right on to it.

Foss observed him for a minute, satisfied he was doing a good job, added, "looks like you know what you are doing, try to get it done before 7, we will go talk to Kyle then to decide what's our next move."

Declan nodded and carried on without a word.


	8. S04E01: L&F 08: Jessi's Room

**Scene 8 - Jessi's Room**

As the morning light sipped into Jessi's room, both Jessi and Kyle woke up slowly. They found themselves wrapped around each other. Her head rested comfortably on his shoulder, her hand rested flat over his chest where his heart would be. His arms still wrapped around her as if worried she would run away. Their eyes met each other's, there was no awkwardness, no panic, only that electricity cycling between them and a sense of contentment.

It was the second time he had slept in a bed, and again it was with her. He was beyond relieved that she was still there exactly where she was before he fell asleep. He stared into her star-lit eyes and contemplated on how beautiful she was. He has feared that last night would have changed everything between them, for the worse; he feared that she would push him away for being related that monster, he was so glad he was wrong. She was so much stronger than he gave her credit for, and he was so thankful she was, now he knew how much he needed her. Still he felt guilty for being related to Cassidy. "Sorry, Jessi!" He whispered tenderly.

It was the second time she had woken up to Kyle. The last time she'd woken up first and had been too preoccupied with finding out about her mother to enjoy the fact that they had 'slept' together. She found comfort in knowing she was the only one able to get Kyle to sleep on a bed. The first time was because he knew she needed him, but this time he had come because he needed her. It was different to switch roles with Kyle, being the giver, and she realized it was so much more fulfilling. She smiled at the new memories she had gained last night, of Kyle needing her, borrowing her strength, needing her close to him, needing her to calm him. She was startled to hear his whisper of apology, _why is he apologizing, was he regretting spending the night with me, by the fact he is still holding me tightly, that__'s unlikely, what then?_

"What for?" asked Jessi, tilting her head as she considered him carefully.

"For Cassidy, I can't believe I am related to him, I am so sorry Jessi…" Kyle blurted out as his heart start to race, before he could carry on, Jessi quickly yet gently pressed a finger on to his lips. Jessi couldn't believe Kyle was apologizing for something he had no control over, hearing his heart pumping she realised how worried he was that she would hate him for being Cassidy's half-brother.

She stopped his apology gently touching her finger on his soft lips, and smiled at him. "You never have to apologize to me for that, realising you are who you are when you could be just like him only made me love you more." At that, Kyle's eye lit up so brightly that filled up the whole room, catching the finger on his mouth with a free hand, and pressed it against his lips as he kissed it. She closed her eyes reflexively at the gentleness and passion by his simple kiss and looked back at him again with a loving smile. He brought her hand down hugging it tightly against his heart, and returned her with a matching smile. A smile that melted her so completely. _How unfair is his smile? How could I leave him when he is looking at me like that? You are perfect! How could I not see it before? I hope I didn__'t realise it too late that you are my soul mate._ They didn't need words as they looked into each other's eyes, they knew how exactly each other felt at that moment.

So lost in each other they did not hear when Lori knocked on the door and walked in to tell Jessi breakfast is ready. She was shocked to see the scene unfold in front of her, of Kyle kissing Jessi's finger and holding her hand against his chest; of Jessi wrapped comfortably in Kyle's arms (she would have jumped to a million conclusions, but she knew Kyle wouldn't cross that line, especially with Nicole just one story away); of the two pod children holding a loving gaze at each other contentedly lost in each other. The scene in front of her stirred up something in her, she realised how mistaken she was by discouraging Jessi from loving Kyle. She stood there for a minute realising they didn't hear her come in, knowing her mom would come any moment, she decided to help them to make up for discouraging their relationship.

She closed Jessi's door behind her with some force trying to pull the podlings out of each other's gaze, and leaned against it. Her plan had worked, both pod children had turned to her. Jessi stared at her with a determination, daring her to admonish her, sending a shudder down Lori's spine even though she felt she deserved that. Kyle looked at her with embarrassment, but did not let go of Jessi's hand. Lori decided she can apologize to Jessi later, she needed to keep them from getting caught by her mom.

"Sorry to barge in like this, but better me than mom catching you love birds like this." Jessi's expression softened immediately and blushed, reluctantly pulled herself away from Kyle. Kyle turned into a tomato at Lori's words, slowly let go of Jessi, and pulled himself together. The three of them then headed towards the Kitchen together.

* * *

**Again, I would like to thank A True Dreamer for this scene, the first half is an expansion of a scene in "The Calm before the Storm."**


	9. S04E01: L&F 09: Hall

**Scene 9 - Hall**

Just as they were about to go into the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Kyle answered the door while Jessi and Lori headed into Kitchen. He knew it had to be Foss, as nobody else would be visiting him 7 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. He was surprised and pleased to see Declan as well as Foss.

"Morning," Kyle greeted both of them. "What are you doing here so early?" he pleasantly asked Declan. Before he could answer, Foss cut in, straight to the business as always.

"I called him, what happened last night, you had a good plan, what went wrong?"

"Well you better come into the kitchen, I was planning to tell the family just now, might as well have you two listening in at the same time. It's good to see you, Declan." Glad his best friend was here, he led them to the kitchen.


	10. S04E01: L&F 10: Kitchen

**Scene 10 - Kitchen**

Stephen and Nicole were surprised to see Declan and Foss, but only for a moment. They have mixed feelings towards Foss, because of the nature of his work, but they also knew everything he did, he did it in Kyle's best interest, and they were grateful for that.

Nicole stood up, welcomed them in pleasantly, "Please, come in, would you like some breakfast?" Before either could answer, Stephen and Nicole already seated them and handed them a plate.

Kyle took a seat next to Jessi and smiled at her. Everyone got settled to eat their breakfast, Lori and Josh knew better to keep their mouths shut. Josh kept glancing toward Foss every now and then. He was wondering what kind of gadgets Foss had hidden up his sleeves. There was an obvious tension around the table, as everyone was anxious to learn what happened the night before, but no one wanted to be the first one to ask. Nicole decided to ease into the conversation by asking if Kyle was thirsty.

"Would you like something to drink, Kyle?"

Kyle noticed the concern in her voice and the tension around the table, and realised he still needed to tell everyone what happened, so he decided to light up the mood first before going into his story. Remembering his first dinner with the Trager's, "Juice me!" while smiling at Nicole brightly. Everyone except Jessi and Foss chuckled as Jessi tilted her head, puzzled and intrigued."I would like some juice, too." Nicole smiled at her and poured her a glass of orange juice as well.

Kyle observed her puzzlement and smiled at her, "I will tell you about it later." And reflexively cover her hand with his under the table. She smiled and blushed. Nicole watched their interaction, but let it go deciding it's a problem for another day. Trying to recover herself, Jessi reached for her juice with her other hand, this is when Kyle noticed for the first time Jessi was wearing Sarah's Latnok ring. Kyle wanted to ask her how she got it, but he decided the family couldn't wait any longer for his story, so he recounted what happened last night to them.

_I told them about the warehouse, where I successfully destroyed the fluid with Mark__'s help. I told them about finding Cassidy at home, how he had sent them to the Rack and how worried I was. I then told them about how he threatened everyone I cared about and how he threatened he would make Jessi wish she was really dead, at that I squeezed Jessi__'s hand again to reassure she was here with me. Then I told them that was when I started to lose my temper._

"I started beating him, choking him, that was how Cassidy, how I broke to patio door." Everyone listened attentively in disbelief that Kyle would hit someone. "When he said something even worse, I was no longer in control of myself…" he looked up sheepishly. "I…" Jessi noticed his discomfort of revealing how he nearly killed Cassidy, she decided to cut in.

"I then arrived home with Amanda, Kyle got distracted and Cassidy escaped." Kyle looked at her and smiled at her gratefully. She returned a smile of her own. Only she was actually saddened further by Kyle's story. Although she knew Kyle only resulted in violence because how protective he was about the people he cares about, and she was happy Kyle thinks of her as important as the rest of his family. Though she couldn't help but to think Kyle lost control because of her, because of his need to avenge her mother, his fear for losing her for being related to Cassidy. Spending a night with Kyle had almost changed her mind to leave, but she now knew she has to leave to save Kyle from her.

"You actually hit someone?" Suddenly exclaimed Josh, "Well done for finally manning up! Moving away from all the dodging and…" He stopped as he saw both of his parents glaring at his inappropriateness.

Josh's words again cut into Jessi like a knife.

Seeing Kyle still distressed, despite Josh's cheer, Lori, being much more mature than her little brother, did something unexpected to the rest of the family, reached out and rested a consoling hand on his shoulder, smiled at him. "It's Ok, Kyle, you were protecting _our_ family, you did nothing wrong."

"So, what did Cassidy say?" asked Stephen, obviously worried about further danger to the family.

Kyle looked up into his parent's eyes, said with nothing but sincerity. "What I am about to tell you does not change in anyway how I feel about you, you mean everything to me, this family means everything to me."

"What is it, Kyle?" Nicole was getting worried now.

"Cassidy is the son of one of the senior Latnok members, Grace Kinsley. Cassidy told me that she is also my biological mother, and he is my brother." Blood drained out of Nicole's face and she looked stricken.

"Could he have been lying?" Stephen sat up, put an arm around Nicole seeing her reaction.

Jessi said, "I found the documentation on Kyle's origins, it appears to be true."

"But Kyle, Brian Taylor assured us that there were no other relatives. Of course he was lying, that was just part of Peterson's cover story, it wasn't real. I let myself believe. I can't lose you again Kyle." Nicole blurted out and started crying.

Kyle was instantly by his mother's side, embraced his mother as tightly as possible without hurting her, she clutched him just as tightly.

"Nicole, you are not going to lose me. This is my family, this is my home. And you are my mother, I am Kyle Trager, no one can ever tell me otherwise. The only family I have are all sitting right here in this kitchen. You, Stephen, Josh, Lori and Jessi even Foss and Declan." He said as he looked around the table, Jessi was again glad she was included, but saddened by the fact she has to leave the only real family she ever had. Kyle continued as tears started forming in his eyes, "You are the ones stood by my side no matter what." He paused a bit, "I love you, Mom. I love all of you" He looked around the table, with that, Nicole started to breathe more evenly. The rest of family including Declan smiled at this touching interaction, even Foss let out a small smile before returning to his stoic expression.

_I had called Nicole __'Mom__' when I first arrived, I didn__'t understand the clear meaning of the word, now I said it understanding what it really meant, and it felt right. I decided from that moment, I wanted to call Nicole __'mom__' rather than __'Nicole__'. _

As the mother and the son still held on to each other tightly, tears still rolling down their faces, Kyle suddenly asked voice full of sincerity, "Can I call you mom and dad from now on?" looking towards Stephen at the word 'dad'. Both of the parents almost chuckled at the question. Nicole brought her son to a standing position, pulled away a little to share a glance with Stephen, who also stood up to get closer. Looking back to their son again, who had a childlike pleading expression, said in in unison, "Of course you can, son." As the three of them held on to each other becoming one, this time with joyful tears in their eyes.

Jessi sat there smiled and amazed at Kyle's ability to bring such joyfulness to fill the whole room, no matter how bad the situation is. In the back of her mind, another thought came to her, _I do not deserve someone like him._

As everyone cleared out of the kitchen. Kyle and Nicole still weren't ready to let go of each other. Foss didn't want to interrupt their moment, so he informed Stephen and Jessi of his plan.

"I am going to take Declan to find Cassidy, try to stay together." He nodded towards Jessi, "It should be relatively safe for now with both you and Kyle here, but nonetheless, stay alert." With that, he left with Declan before anyone could say anything.

Josh went back to his room to talk with Andy online, while Stephen called the window company. Jessi and Lori both headed back towards their rooms.

Kyle thought back to the night before, again fear crept into him, fear of himself, fear of the way he lost control, the way he had nearly beaten someone to death. He decided to talk to his mother. "Mom, can we talk in my room for a bit."

"Sure." Was all she said, knowing the full strength of her bond with her son, she is no longer afraid of anything.

* * *

**I would like to especially thank WilliamShipley for this chapter, many elements in here were inspired from his story**


	11. S04E01: L&F 11: Josh's Room

**Scene 11 - Josh's Room**

Everyone had told Josh how difficult it will be to maintain a long distance relationship, everyone except Kyle. But Josh was determined he would make this work, he was convinced that he couldn't love anyone else other than Andy, so to hell with what everyone else was saying, he was his own man, he makes his own choices, and no one could tell him otherwise. Josh switched on his computer as soon as he got back to his room, he couldn't stop thinking about Andy as he impatiently waited for his computer to load up.

After a few minutes of flapping about, he finally managed to connect to Andy on Skype.

"Morning, beautiful!" Josh greeted happily as he saw Andy's face appeared on his screen.

"It's nearly noon here, idiot!" Andy answered back playfully.

"Last time I checked, nearly noon is still morning! Who is the idiot now?" Josh smirked.

"Since when did you get so smart?" Andy smirked back.

"I have always been smart, what you are on about?" Josh protested, pretending to be offended.

"Oh so you were just playing dumb with me all this time we have been together?" Andy retorted back.

Josh suddenly feel sad, he really wanted Andy next to him in his room, not two thousand miles away. "At least with you were around, I get to play dumb, now I got no one to play dumb with!"

Andy seeing his mood change, tried to comfort him by carrying on joking, "What are you talking about? What about the two geniuses in your house? You won't be able to play smart even if you wanted to!"

Josh answered, full of sincerity with a sense of desperation. "But they are not you!"

Andy realised there is nothing she could do, changed for a serious expression as well. "I missed you, too." They both gazed at each other longingly through thousands of miles of internet connection, neither moved a muscle for minutes until Andy finally broke the silence, trying to take both their minds off the distance that's between them and said, "Come on, I have just over an hour before I got to have lunch with my mothers. Let's play some G-Force, see if you still suck."

Josh decided he wanted to spend the only time he gets with Andy being happy rather than moody, even if they are two thousand miles apart. He knew he hadn't got the chance to ask Andy how is Cleveland yet, but at that moment he really didn't want to know, so he answered with a challenging smile, "Let's go, we will see who really suck!"

Few minutes late, they were playing G-Force against each other. The next hour was filled with laughter from both of them, they were making smart comments about each other; chatting about things only they would find funny; joking about anything they could think of; talking about everything they could think of; well, everything except Cleveland, they both actively avoided the subject.

When it was finally time for Andy to go to her lunch, Josh calmly said in a serious tone, "We will make this work, Andy. I am not giving up on us, we will find our way back to each other again."

Andy smiled whole-heartedly at this, and affirmed, "I know we will, dummy! Catch you later, love you!" With that she severed their connection.

Josh muttered to the now empty screen, "I love you, too." He knew he wouldn't be able to find another girl like Andy, a girl who would laugh at all his jokes; a girl who would kick his ass at G-Force; a girl who would have food fights with him and a girl who would make him want to do better. All the things they'd been through together, all the things they had helped each other get through. No, of course Josh wouldn't give up on that, give up on them. He made a vow to himself he would try everything to make this work, and he had every intention to do so.


	12. S04E01: L&F 12: Kyle's Room

**Scene 12 - Kyle's room**

"I did something last night, something that scared me." Kyle paused for a long moment.

Trained as a psychologist, Nicole knew better that if she just waited, Kyle will eventually say what he needed to say.

"When Cassidy told me about my relationship to him, I lost control, I would of…"

"If it wasn't for Jessi who came back in time, I would of…"

"I would have gone through with it, I would have killed him. But Jessi just held me, not caring about her mother's murderer laying helplessly just next to us, she just held me until she brought me back. I couldn't help thinking what if she wasn't there, what if she isn't there to stop me next time?"

"I looked back in my holographic memory, I realised how brutally beaten he was, how brutal I was, and it scared me, when you said I changed, you were right, what have I changed into, mom?" He suddenly broke down crying.

Nicole pulled her son into an embrace quietly shushing and comforting him.

"Mom, I am so sorry, I really didn't mean to lose control like that. But I can't let him threaten our family, I can't let him threaten Jessi, I can't let him hurt Jessi. But wouldn't I be just like him if I killed him. What should I do, mom?"

Nicole pulled back a little to look straight into Kyle's eyes with all the motherly love and pride she could project. "Kyle, honey. The fact you have shown so much remorse when you didn't actually take his life makes you different, you are so much a better man than him that you should never compare yourself to him. He murdered Sarah in cold blood without remorse, you were hurting him out of love. As much as I am still hoping you are the innocent boy who dropped in our home with nothing but curiosity for the world, sadly, I know how cruel the world can be, especially when it comes to the world you are in because of who you are, and part of growing up is learning the good from bad, and stay true to yourself no matter what. I am just so sorry that you have to grow up so fast. Remember Kyle, there is nothing you could do to make us love you any less."

Hearing that, Kyle smiled brightly at his mother, and pulled her into another hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes when Nicole said, "I am so thankful we brought Jessi into our home, despite her troubled past, I am so glad she could be there for you." Kyle broke away at this looking at his mother happily, and pleaded, "Can you tell Jessi that? It would make her so happy."

Suddenly remembering their interaction in the kitchen earlier, she asked, "Her happiness is really important to you, isn't it?" Nicole was still trying to determine how close their relationship of gotten.

Kyle looked back to her puzzled on why she needed to ask that, "Of course!" he answered good-naturedly. He did not realise how protective and loving he sounded, but a trained psychologist like Nicole realised just how much he had fallen without himself realising it.


	13. S04E01: L&F 13: Lori and Jessi

**Scene 13 - Lori and Jessi**

Lori was heading to her room when she decided to talk to Jessi about what had happened in the morning. She walked into Jessi's room leaning against the door frame, started to observe Jessi carefully. She was surprised Jessi did not notice her coming in, clearly lost in her thoughts. So she cleared her throat to grab her attention.

Jessi had gotten lost in her own thoughts, as she contemplated how she is finally getting everything she have wished for, a real family, and Kyle's affection and need for her. But she had to leave all that behind to protect Kyle, she would to anything for Kyle. She nearly jumped when she heard Lori clears her throat.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there. What do you want?" Still blunt as ever.

Lori considered to just tell her to spill it, but she knew she has apologies to make.

"I am so sorry for discouraging you from loving Kyle, I just wanted him to be happy, and I thought the solution was Amanda."

"Why are you sorry? You were right, Kyle nearly killed someone because of me, you were right, I am not good for his 'pure and beautiful soul', he belongs with Amanda." 

Lori was beyond surprised when she didn't detect a hint of sarcasm. _Oh my God, it's all my fault, she actually believes that now, why did I have to say that?_ Feeling really bad, she immediately moved closer to Jessi and covered her hand with her own.

"I am so sorry, Jessi, I should never have said that. When I walked in on you this morning, the way you looked at each other. I am not sure if he realised it, but he had fallen for you harder than he ever had for Amanda. He may still have residue feelings for Amanda, but he will never go back to her, not when you are here with him."

"Then I will have to leave, so he could be happy with Amanda without me corrupting with him." Jessi cut her off with determination and sadness.

Lori was caught off guard again hearing this, "Leave? What do you mean you are going to leave? Listen to me Jessi! I know what I said before, but I didn't realised what kind of people you are going to be dealing with. Kyle needs you, he needs you more than you know. You may think that you are corrupting him, but the reality is this world is cruel, and he would not survive while staying as naïve as he is now, he needs you to face the danger ahead of him. In this instant, having some of your violent trait, no offence, rubbing off on him is a good thing." Lori couldn't believe she just said that.

On the back of Jessi's mind, she knew there was some truth behind Lori's words, but before that could take root, a wave of sadness and fear washed over her as she grabbed her head in pain. She enhanced her hearing, only for a few second, knowing Kyle doesn't like her eavesdropping, but she had to make sure Kyle was ok. Still she manage to overhear Kyle telling Nicole afraid of what he was becoming nearly killing Cassidy. That was enough for her to forget all Lori's word.

Lori was looking at Jessi with a concerned expression, "What's wrong?"

"It's Kyle, he is very upset, he is afraid of what he is becoming after nearly killing Cassidy, don't you see? This is all my fault! This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me, and the last thing I want to be is the source of Kyle's pain. I have to leave for good, there is nothing you could say to change my mind. Take care of him for me, Lori. Please!" 

Looking at Jessi's pleading yet determined expression, Lori knew there was nothing she could do for now, _I have to talk to mom and Kyle._ "I hope it won't come to that, but I will, I promise."

"I am going to tell Amanda to look after him as well, warn her to not hurt him again."

"I expect nothing less from you, Jessi." Lori smiled at how dedicated she is to Kyle, which is why she was so determined to fix this for both of them.


	14. S04E01: L&F 14: Stephen and Nicole

**Scene 14 - Stephen and Nicole**

Nicole walked into the living room, found Stephen relaxing there. She sat close to him, snuggled into his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"How is Kyle doing?" asked Stephen, concerned about his son.

"Much better now, he was distressed about nearly killing Cassidy."

"He nearly did what? That was what he meant by losing control!" Stephen still finding trouble with his son's sudden burst of violence. "But he never even hit anyone before, I get why he would hate Cassidy, but I still couldn't imagine him losing control like that."

"I think his protectiveness of our family knows no limit, he would do anything to keep our family safe, out of both love and guilt."

"Guilt? Why guilt?" Stephen was puzzled.

"He still blames himself for bringing all these trouble to the family, no matter how much I tried to reassure him it's not his fault."

"Well I hope he knows that if we have to do it all over again, we will still make the same choices in a heartbeat."

Nicole smiled lovingly at her husband's remarks, "I know we will." She snuggled even closer. "Thank god Jessi was there."

"Why was that?"

"Kyle told me he wouldn't have stopped hitting Cassidy if Jessi didn't show up when she did." Nicole explained.

"Yeah I was wondering how Jessi could just let her mother's murderer escape."

"Kyle said she just ignored Cassidy who was laying there helplessly, and just held him until he found himself again." Nicole said softly then asked, "Have you noticed how close Jessi and Kyle have gotten?"

Stephen answered after a pause, "Well yes, I can see how much they care about each other, the way Kyle demanded to see Jessi when he got back from their little deceptive performance. They have been through a lot together, it's natural for them to become close."

"I know that, I always knew how much they care about each other, but it's going beyond the platonic level. I don't know if you pick up the signs, there is a growing attraction between them. The other day, I caught Kyle kissing Jessi."

"What?" Stephen was surprised, "I thought Amanda was the only girl in Kyle's eyes."

"That's what I thought until I caught them kissing. I had a chat with him the day after, told him that kind of relationship wouldn't be appropriate when they are living under the same roof, and he promised me it won't happen again. But since then, I feel their affection towards each other is only growing. The way Kyle talked about Jessi just before I came here, he might have not realised it yet, but he is beyond in love with Jessi. I think I am fighting fate here, and I am not even sure I should carry on denying their attraction."

"I am not sure I should be giving relationship advices, seeing how that went with Lori and Josh. I see Kyle as my own son, and Jessi is becoming more like a daughter, with them two dating, it can definitely become awkward. But then again, Kyle and Jessi are anything but normal. With everything we are dealing now, some awkward teenage romance should be the least of our worries."

Nicole smiled at her husband's remark of thinking Jessi as a daughter. "You are probably right, that is the least of our worries. I can't help to think though, all these changes happened to Kyle recently, he is lying, he is breaking laws, now he has resulted in violence, and he is no longer the innocent boy we adopted. I can't help to think it was Jessi's influence that changed him. I do worry if we allow them to be together, how much more will Kyle change?"

Stephen frown at this, and thought about it carefully for a while before answering, "I am not as worried, despite all these changes, he is still loving, caring, selfless and always wanting to do the right thing. All those things he did, he did them for the right reasons. He did it to protect our family, he did it so the rest of world would be a better place. We both knew he will do great things for the world one day, and doing those things will get him into trouble with some unpleasant people. I do miss our innocent boy, but he needs to grow up to deal with those people in the world. You are right, Jessi's influence changed him, she helped him grow up, so he is more ready to face the world. And from what you just told me, it looks like she's also there to pull him back when Kyle goes too far. I don't think there is anyone else who could ground him other than Jessi."

Nicole considered her husband's words carefully then smiled, "They are a quite powerful team, aren't they?"

"They certainly can be." Stephen smiled back.

"Since when did you become a psychologist expert?" Nicole teased.

"Well, I did learn from the best!" Stephen smirked, then softly kissed his wife. Suddenly he looked at Nicole with enlightenment. "That's what happened to the chandelier!" he exclaimed.

"What's what happened to the chandelier? I thought it overloaded and just blew out?"

"Well I think I know what overloaded the chandelier. Must be Jessi and Kyle!"

"What do they have to do with overloading the chandelier?" Nicole was beyond puzzled.

"Well we already know they can overload lights just by concentrating on it somehow, assuming they didn't intentionally overload the chandelier, they must have lost control of their abilities while they were kissing. Given Kyle was going off to a dangerous mission on his own, must be a good luck kiss from Jessi." Stephen explained with excitement.

Nicole was sceptical at first, but soon have accepted the possibility when she remembered all the other things the pod children under her roof can do.

"An emotional trigger, that's possible, given how much control they have over their brain, it must have been a really passionate kiss for them to lose control of their abilities like that. Stephen, we may have more to worry about the two of them getting together." Nicole realised Kyle's relationship with Jessi will be nothing like his innocent light kissing and hugging relationship with Amanda, she would have to keep an eye on them.

Stephen answered with a smirk, "Yeah we do, we may have to stock up on candles." Stephen said remembering the blackout Jessi and Kyle had caused when they took down Madacorp. "The house's wiring may be at risk!"

"That's not funny!" Nicole said lightly punched her husband at the same time, then she laughed, "Ok, maybe it is a little funny." After a thoughtful moment she added, "On the bright side, we just found a way to monitor their physical relationship."

* * *

**The last few paragraphs were ideas from WilliamShipley story, I would like to acknowledge that here, thank you**


	15. S04E01: L&F 15: Foss and Declan

**Scene 15 - Foss and Declan**

Foss and Declan drove off in Foss's pickup after leaving the Trager's.

"Good job on finding which hospital Cassidy is staying at." Foss said in his usual flat tone.

"What are we going to do once we find him?" Declan asked, a little bit worried.

"Whatever is necessary to protect Kyle and Jessi." Foss said firmly without hesitation.

"What does that mean, Foss?" Declan enquired.

"It means, if it comes to it, I will kill him if that is what it takes to keep Kyle and Jessi out of harm's way. Look kid, you have been really helpful, and I know you care about Kyle just as much as I do. But if you don't want any part of this, I will understand."

Declan's expression tensed, and zoomed out to take a moment to think. Foss's eyes still on the road, but secretly observing Declan's every move.

Declan thought about his life so far, the most worthwhile thing he had done was his basketball career, even then he knew, Kyle will one day change the world, much more he could say for himself. Now his basketball career is over due to his busted ankles, he actually had no idea what he wanted to do for his life. Even if Kyle wasn't special, but just his best friend, he would still do almost anything for Kyle. With the world's fate on Kyle's shoulder, he will do everything to keep his friend safe.

Declan pulled himself out of his thoughts, and nodded towards Foss. "Anything for Kyle, whatever is necessary." He said firmly. Foss nodded approvingly, knowing he came to that conclusion after carefully thinking about it rather than out of teenage rush.

Declan continued thinking and said, "If it does come to killing Cassidy, we can't let Kyle know about this. Despite his recent violent outburst, he would not have approved us killing Cassidy, and he needs to be able to trust us for us to protect him."

Foss smiled at this, only just realising how for the kid would go to protect his best friend, and almost joked for the first time for decades, "Are you trying to get on my good graces, kid?" Declan smiled cheekily at this, thinking _finally, some evidence he is actually human._ Foss continued, switching back to his stern flat voice, "If it does come to it, we will make him disappear, we can't let Kyle think he died from injuries inflicted by him either, that will destroy him."

Declan agreed, and they started planning as they drove.

Foss summarised, "Cassidy was admitted to the ER, but he might have transferred by now. I will have to go into the hospital and find him somehow. This will be a reconnaissance mission, I am just going to find out where he is staying at, check out the surveillance system, if he have any protections and come up with a couple of plans if we do need to make him disappear. Meanwhile, I want you to drive around the hospital, familiarise yourself with all the entrances and exits, the alleyways and the junctions, be ready for my exfiltration when I call. I will tell you which exits I will be coming out of."

"Got it." Declan complied.

"Since I am no longer working alone now, and from the looks of it, Kyle and Jessi may start to join in on missions as well, I will have to upgrade our communication system. Cell phones will get in the way, and the communication is not as secure."

Declan smiled, excited at the prospect.

Half an hour later, they arrived at a downtown hospital. Foss parked the car a block away, nodded at Declan, and jumped out of his pickup.

Foss walked around the hospital once, memorizing all the exits, looked for any cameras, scanned for possible routes of exfiltration and entered the building. He casually followed a doctor into the changing room, found an empty aisle, grabbed a white coat with an ID card, took out a photo of himself he had on him and stuck it on to the ID. Happy with his appearances, left the locker room as he dangled a stethoscope around his neck.

He headed straight to the ER, grabbed a patient log from the main desk without anyone noticing, and started to check for Cassidy's name. He found it and thought to himself, _he should have been more careful_. Cassidy had been transferred to a room on the 9th floor. He returned the patient log, walked around the inside of the hospital once, made sure he knew at least three different staircases and three different sets of elevators before getting into an elevator to go to the 9th floor. Once on the 9th floor, again he checked for any cameras, found one on each corridor, and headed towards Cassidy's room.

Just as he was approaching Cassidy's room, he heard a hoarse voice, "Consider it done, Sir." Not a moment later, a man in a loose suite walked out and headed towards the elevator, barely given Foss a glance after he saw the white coat and the badge.

Foss immediately recognized his counterpart in the marines, judging from haircut, build and gait of the man. He quickly deduced the man served in a marine recon unit now working as part of the Latnok security team.

Foss realized the situation had changed, this is no longer a recon mission, he needed to find out what was going on, and it was much easier getting information out from Cassidy than from an seasoned operator. So he went into the room, found Cassidy already dozed off from the amount of pain killer he was having. He saw the state Cassidy was in, he had bandage over most of his face, a cast supporting his neck. Foss smiled sinisterly at this, and turned down Cassidy's pain killer.

Cassidy woke up a few minutes later from the pain, immediately recognizing Foss, and laughed. He stopped laughing almost immediately because of the pain, but Cassidy couldn't miss the chance to gloat. In his dozed state, Cassidy didn't realise he only send his team a few minutes ago, and arrogantly told Foss what he did.

"You are too late, Foss. You failed again, just like you failed Adam, you will fail Kyle. I already sent a team after the boy, his so called 'family' will be long dead and he will be long gone by the time you get to him …" Foss didn't let him carry on, he didn't even have time to get angry, he rushed out of the room not giving Cassidy another glance.

Foss only had one thing on his mind, he need to save the boy and his family. He ran into the elevator as he pulled out his burner phone and called Declan, who answered immediately. "What's up?"

"Front entrance, Now!"

He ran out of the building still wearing the white coat he stole, Declan was already there waiting. He stood on the top of the steps for the man he saw earlier, and caught him getting into a large black SUV with tinted windows. He knew firing his weapon now would be counterproductive, so he jumped into his pickup and told Declan, "Follow that SUV, whatever you do, do not lose that SUV." He said this as he pulled out his handgun, and readied his weapon.

Declan's heart was racing, but he knew he can't let Foss down, he can't let Kyle down_. Foss had pulled out of his weapon, something must went wrong, Kyle must be in danger, and Foss is relying on me to keep up with that SUV, and that's what I am going to do. _

"Try to close the distance between us and that SUV, they were sent after Kyle and his family, don't worry about speeding, we need to stop them at all cost."

Declan complied and stepped on it.

"You are doing great, I am going to try to shoot out their tyres, keep on driving, don't stop unless they do or I tell you so."

Declan nodded, sweat streaming down his forehead as he heard Foss fired a few shot.

The SUV in the front realised they are being shot at, started swirling left and right. Three men started sticking their head out of the window, and started firing back at them, one of them had a sub-machine gun. Declan ducked his head out of instinct, but did not alter his course.

Foss shouted. "Keep on driving, I will cover you with suppressive fire."

Declan was starting to panic, but he again told himself, he can't let Kyle down. So he took a couple of deep breath and kept on following the SUV, ducking his head now and then when the men in front start shooting. They were speeding at nearly 90 mph while having a shootout with three armed men. As scared as Declan was, he had never experienced this kind of adrenaline rush before, and he found himself slowly enjoying it.

After roughly 10 minutes of car chase and gun fight, they were approaching Kyle's neighbourhood. Just as they were able to see the Trager house, the SUV rolled over. Neither Foss nor Declan knew why, but they didn't complain. Declan stopped the pickup near the rolled over SUV. "Stay in the car." Foss commanded.

Foss got out still pointing his gun at the SUV, and approached it cautiously. He saw through the shattered windows that all 4 men inside were unconscious but still breathing, he was going to try to get some information out of them when both Foss and Declan heard the approaching sirens. Foss thought better off it, immediately turned to Declan, "Go get your truck, and follow me."

Declan complied without a word.

As both of them drove past the Trager house, they both saw Jessi and Kyle in each other's arms, outside the house. They were both puzzled at what they were doing, but knowing they were ok for now, they carried on driving.


	16. S04E01: L&F 16: Amanda's House

**Scene 16 - Amanda's House**

Amanda answered her door, hoping it would be Kyle, she was beyond surprised when she saw Jessi. She recovered quickly, "What do you want, Jessi?" she asked with a hint of hostility.

Jessi answered without looking at her, "I want Kyle to be happy, I want you to be with Kyle. I am leaving him and his family for good as soon as I am sure he is no longer in danger." She suddenly stared into Amanda's eyes radiating determination and a fire that send a shudder down Amanda's spine. "But don't you dare hurting him again, don't make me come back." 

Before she could say anything, Jessi already turned and started walking away.

On her way back to the Trager's, she bumped into Kyle, who was lost in thought and was worried about how he is going to tell Amanda the truth. Jessi immediately put all her mental barriers up so Kyle wouldn't figure out her plans to leave.

"Jessi!" He was surprised but happy to see her. But before he could say anything else, Jessi started talking.

"You should tell Amanda everything, she is tougher than you gave her credit for. Kyle, I just want you to be happy." And she left before he could respond.

Kyle was still in shock on what just happened, _what Jessi just said was so unlike her, she never had anything nice to say about Amanda, but I couldn't sense anything wrong from her, in fact, I couldn't sense anything at all from her._ Kyle was just about to turn back to find out what's going on with Jessi when Amanda called his name, he decided he might as well get this over with first. So he turned towards Amanda who was beaming at him, and he couldn't help but to beam back.

Amanda watched Jessi's interaction with Kyle from her doorstep, she smiled smugly as Jessi left before Kyle could say a word. She immediately switched to her innocent smile to face Kyle vowing to never let him go again.

"Kyle!"

Kyle turned to face her and beamed at her making her melt.

"You came! Shall we go sit on the swing? You promised me to tell me everything."

"I did," Kyle was feeling the butterflies, "but you will have to promise me you won't tell anyone including your mother."

"Sure, as long as we are honest with each other." She answered happily.

"Ok let's go sit on the swings." After making sure there was no one else close enough to hear him he started to tell his story.

"Amanda, what I am about to tell you will be a lot to take in, but the picture will only be complete when I finish telling you everything. So it might be a good idea for you to ask any questions you have after I finish telling you everything. Ok?" Amanda nodded at this request.

_I slowly told Amanda my story, pausing a minute every now and then to let the information sink in. I told her about Zzyzx, and how I spent first 16 years of my life, how Foss saved my life, how I met her for the first time when I was only 2 days old, the whole cover story with the Petersons, how I learned about my origin from Adam Baylin, and how I could do the things I do, Foss fire-bombing Zzyzx to keep me safe, and why I really didn't want anyone to go to the woods that day. I then told her about Jessi and Madacorp, how we caused the blackout, about Brian Taylor and Latnok. Amanda was listening silently with amazement, then I sensed her amazement is slowly replaced with fear as I carried on telling her about our kidnapping, Cassidy murdering Jessi's mother, how we thought Sarah left her so we offered her a home, I then told her about the chip Latnok had put in her, how I found out it was affecting her piano piece, how I figured out to dissolve it with an electric kiss and why I was practicing the kiss with Jessi. Then I told her about Latnok at UW and the plan to destroy the new experiment._

_I waited for her to respond after I indicated I have finished my story. I could tell she was getting furious, and I didn't blame her. I knew it's a lot to take in, and I was expecting her reaction. When my family found out the truth and the danger I had brought with me, they accepted me for who I was, and still loved me unconditionally. On the contrary, Amanda exploded with accusations, I felt her word cutting into my heart as she did, and I couldn't bring myself to blame her._

Amanda shouted, "How could you keep this from me? They kidnapped me, and put a chip in my head! You performed an electric surgery on me without me knowing, how could you know you won't electrocute me? …"

As Kyle listened to her accusation patiently he suddenly heard something else.

Across the street, a man had skilfully and stealthily climbed on to the roof of the house opposite the Trager's. He found himself a good spot, removed a rather long case he carried on his back and got into prone position. He then took out a rifle from his case, started to get it ready. He was puzzled why with all his training and experience, he was sent to take out a domestic couple, but an order is an order, and he was good at following orders. He attached the suppressor, lowered the bipod, extended the butt stock, readjusted his sight and slid a magazine of 10 rounds into the magazine housing, patiently waited for the rest of his team to arrive. Little did he know, as quiet and proficient as he was readying his weapon, the little clicks sound made from the rifle was heard by someone across the street.

Kyle was listening to the strange noises and started to focus his hearing in that direction, on the roof across the street. He heard an unfamiliar heartbeat, the heartbeat was calm but he could sense the elevated adrenaline and testosterone from him. Kyle knew this can't be good.

Amanda was still ranting when she realised Kyle was no longer paying attention to her. She got even angrier, if that was possible. "KYLE, are you even listening to me." Instead of answering her, Kyle suddenly stood up, and sprinted across the street.

_I can't believe he just did that._ Amanda thought furiously, and started cursing at Kyle while running trying to catch up with Kyle. Before she reached the street, she watched in amazement as Kyle jumped in one leap from the ground to the roof of the house opposite the Trager's and disappeared out of her sight.


	17. S04E01: L&F 17: Lori's Room

**Scene 17 - Lori's Room**

Lori went back to her room after she left Jessi's, she was standing by the window watching Jessi's every move. Lori couldn't imagine anyone would do what Jessi just did, she couldn't think of any girl who would push the love of her life to another girl, let alone to another girl she despised. But Jessi wasn't just any girl, and Lori realised that, Jessi might not understand the art of social interactions, but Jessi was strong, smart and determined; but most of all, Jessi loves Kyle; Lori realised she loves him so much she would do everything, not almost everything, but everything, including giving her own life, breaking her own heart for Kyle.

Lori smiled when she thought Kyle was going to chase after Jessi, even as he already made it halfway to Amanda's house. She thought it was cute and amazing that Kyle would turn his back on Amanda for Jessi. But all those thoughts were premature, Lori nearly screamed in anger for Jessi when Amanda shouted Kyle back towards her house, she couldn't believe Amanda just took Kyle away from Jessi like that again, she wasn't sure if she was more angry at Kyle or at Amanda. Lori knew Kyle was slow with social interaction at times, especially when it comes to girls. But after the scene she witnessed this morning, Lori was sure Kyle would be much more receptive to Jessi's feelings by now. Lori knew she is going to have to lecture Kyle about this, for both his and Jessi's sake.

Lori realised Kyle went to Amanda's to tell her all about his secrets, Lori knew from this morning's discussion Amanda already knew way too much to be kept in the dark, she just wished Kyle had a better timing.

Seeing Kyle disappeared to the other side of the house, Lori jumped on to her bed, decided to think how she was going to fix this thing between Jessi and Kyle, it was certainly no easy feat. As she thought about everything that had happened in the last day, she couldn't help but to let her thought drift to Mark, _I feel I suppose to thank him for helping Kyle when he needed it, but why do I feel there was something that wasn't right? Why was he in that warehouse in the first place? _Ever the cynic, Lori thought. She shook her head and pushed this thought away, she decided Kyle and Jessi's matter was more urgent, there will be time to deal with Mark later.

More than an hour had passed, suddenly Lori heard Amanda starts shouting at Kyle, accusing him of everything, blaming him for everything. Lori frowned at this, she didn't like that her brother was getting screamed at when he didn't do anything wrong, not to the person who was screaming at the moment anyway, but she could understand Amanda might react like this, most people would when they were just told everything they believed was an illusion, that was how she felt when Lori found out about Kyle. She didn't react because Kyle was still the same cute lovable brother she had always known.

Suddenly as quickly as it had come, Amanda's shouting stopped, and moments later, Lori heard a man starts screaming in pain. Lori was puzzled and really wanted to find out what was going on, but she didn't know if she should. Then the silence fell, after about 5 minutes, Lori couldn't hear anything, and finally curiosity got the best of her, she got up and headed for the door.


	18. S04E01: L&F 18: The Attack

**Scene 18 - The Attack**

Jessi had locked herself in her room after visiting Amanda, and started crying on her bed still having her barriers up to block out Kyle. She did not hear the sound of a Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle as it was getting ready, she was way too distracted by her own sob. But that didn't block out the sound of gun fire approaching in her direction at 89.6 mph. Her vulnerable sobbing self was nowhere to be seen, she concentrated with a determined expression as she started to analyse the situation.

_4 weapons firing, 6 approaching heartbeats, two of which belong to Declan and Foss. _Jessi determined there were 4 enemies approaching in a large SUV, 3 of them were engaging Foss who was trying to stop them. _Where is Kyle?_

Kyle jumped up to the roof, before the sharpshooter could react, Kyle got behind him, calculated the trajectory of the rifle. _He was targeting my parents!_ Kyle could feel the rage he felt the night before rushing into him, as he picked the assassin up with one hand and kicked him with a push kick, sending him rolling off the roof. Kyle jumped off the roof following his victim, and remembered how Jessi made Cassidy talk by twisting his abdominal aorta, and started to apply the same technique to his parents' would-be murderer. The assassin is a seasoned warrior, he was in pain felling off from the roof, but nothing he couldn't handle. What came next was something entirely different, he screamed in agony as he felt his something twisting from his inside, he didn't know how, but he knew the angry teenager standing over him was the cause.

"Who sent you?" Kyle demanded as he carried on manipulating his blood.

Jessi could feel Kyle losing control again, but she knew she needs to deal with the threats first, as Kyle had dealt with one enemy she had not accounted for, _he must be sent as forward reconnaissance, he's no longer a threat, but Kyle is no longer an asset either. 4 enemies in a moving vehicle, most effective way to eliminate the threats is to target the vehicle._ Decided what she needed to do, Jessi jumped out her window, and within seconds she was a hundred meter away from the house but closer to the approaching SUV. She stayed in cover and focused on the vehicle's electronic control unit, waiting for the right moment as the vehicle swirled trying to shake off the pursuing vehicle driven by none other than Declan as Foss was engaging back. The SUV swirled left, the moment the wheels started turning right, Jessi overloaded the left front brake. She smirked as the SUV lost control and rolled over. She determined all 4 henchmen are unconscious and are no longer a threat. There is only one thing left to do on her mind, _I need to save Kyle._

"Cassidy!" The assassin barely breathed out as he finally give in to the pain. Kyle had got what he needed, he knew he was just following orders, but he couldn't help but to keep hurting him.

Amanda meanwhile just recovered from the shock, and ran across the street. Before she could decide what to do, a man fell down from the roof with Kyle jumping down straight after. He did not even see her, as she watched Kyle menacingly concentrated on the man on the ground, somehow she knew he was causing the extreme agony to the man on the ground. She looked back up again and saw something she never seen in Kyle's eyes before, pure rage and hatred. She suddenly remembered something she did not register when she saw it, _a man crawling up from the floor, brutally beaten, blood all over his face as he snuck away. _Amanda was brought back to reality when she heard Jessi's scream.

Déjà vu all over again, "KYLE, STOP!" Jessi screamed as she watched Kyle painfully killing the assassin on the ground. Again, a wave a pain and guilt washed over her as she saw herself in the man she loved. Her already broken heart was in millions of pieces now, burning in fire. Almost instantly, like the night before, Kyle stopped what he was doing and clutched his chest as he dropped down on his knees. The assassin took the chance he knew he might not get again and ran away.

Kyle was just about to burst the assassin's abdominal artery when he heard the voice he knew that was Jessi's, he stopped what he was doing before she could even finish saying stop. Almost instantly, pain had filled his every fibre as he felt his heart shuttered in pieces. He dropped on his knees clutching his heart in pain. This time Kyle knew these feelings were Jessi's. He immediately turned to her and pulled her into his chest, Jessi automatically returned the gesture. He wrapped his arm around her like the night before, one arm across her shoulder blades, and the other hand dug into her hair to bring her closer, hoping he could take her pain away as he did before.

Jessi buried herself in Kyle's arm as she sobbed. _This time is too close, I have to leave now. _She clutched him tighter as she knew this would be her last time wrapped in his protective and loving arms, and she wanted to absorb everything that was Kyle in her memory, so she could use this memory to cheer herself up when times gets rough in the future. She stayed there for a short moment before pushing him away and ran back towards the house in tears.

He was still puzzled why Jessi's heart was in such pain. And again he realised that Jessi had again saved him from becoming a murderer. He was so grateful and he was just about to tell her that when he felt her clutched tighter. Before he could enjoy the closeness she pushed him away and ran back to their house. He could hear her crying as she ran back. Kyle was about to ran after her when he sensed Amanda standing next to him. He did not want to waste time explaining to her as his need to see Jessi was much greater than Amanda's understanding. He looked at Amanda with pure sincerity in his eyes, that no one could recognize him as the murderous man earlier. He was about to tell her to go home, he will explain everything later when Amanda said something first.

Amanda watched as the same scene from the previous night played in front of her again. Kyle completely ignored her and wrapped his arms around Jessi. But that wasn't what's troubling Amanda this time, as it only brought back her memory of the brutally beaten man. _Did Kyle do that, did Kyle brutally beaten that man, and what was Kyle doing to that man on the ground. I didn't know him at all, I was so stupid, he was a psychopath and I was just too blind to see it. _As Amanda again returned to reality, Jessi had already left, and Kyle was looking at her with an angelic face about to tell her something. _How could he? How could he just turn around like that as if nothing had happened? He truly is a psychopath, I need to get away from him._

"Get away from me!" Amanda shouted in horror, "You are scaring me!" and she ran back to her house. Kyle wasn't sure what just happened, he was not used to Amanda looking at him like he iss a monster. But that didn't matter now, he needed to see Jessi.

* * *

**For those of you who had read lavalamp49's Season 4, I have no doubt you will recognize this scene is inspired by that story. I would like to acknowledge lavalamp49's work here, it had been absolutely inspirational.**


	19. S04E01: L&F 19: Trager House

**Scene 19 - Trager House**

Stephen and Nicole were just about to check on what all the noises and shouting outside were about when they saw a tear struck Jessi ran pass them. Jessi ran directly into her room, ignoring Lori's "What's wrong, Jessi?" as she walked downstairs. Jessi had locked her door behind her, rapidly gathering some essential items and a change of clothes, dumped them into her backpack and jumped out her window. She knew she had seconds before Kyle came looking for her, and she needs to get far enough in this time so Kyle could not sense her.

Lori's attitude towards Jessi had taken a 180 degree turn from this morning, she had started to accept Jessi as a sister, and when she saw her tear struck face, she was furious someone would hurt her like that. As if right on cue, Kyle barged into the house as well ignoring everyone and headed towards Jessi's room. Lori knew he was to blame and therefore jumped into his path and stared at him with a hint of disgust.

Kyle couldn't figure out why his sister was looking at him like that, but he couldn't care at the moment, he needed to see Jessi.

"Lori, not now, I need to see Jessi." Said Kyle trying to get pass her.

But Lori wouldn't budge, "What did you do Kyle, how could you hurt her like that?"

Kyle now was beyond confused, raising his voice impatiently. "What are you talking about, Lori? Jessi is hurting, and it wasn't me. She just saved me from killing someone again, I am forever in debt to her, and I would never do anything to hurt her again. I know I was oblivious to her reactions before and had hurt her when I was hung up on Amanda, but that will never happen again after what she had done for me. I have amends to make and I need to know why she is hurting, let me see her."

Lori immediately realised she had misjudged situation, she wasn't wrong that Kyle was the source of Jessi's pain, but she was wrong about the reason. They were hurting each other because they both love each other so much, and both took on to themselves to protect the other, they forgot to communicate. For a couple who could feel each other's emotions, they sure need to learn to talk to each other.

Lori knew it wouldn't be much of help for Kyle to barge into Jessi's room if he didn't know what's on Jessi's mind, so she decided to break it down for him. What she didn't know is that she inadvertently bought Jessi enough time for her to run away.

"Kyle, you need to listen to me. Jessi is hurting because she blames herself for changing you, she blames herself that you nearly killed Cassidy." Kyle heard these words like knife in his heart_, I was the source of her pain and I was again too stupid to realise it,_ _why couldn't I tell her when I had the chance that she was the reason I didn't become a murderer, she saved me from myself. It was never her fault that I lost control, she was the only reason that I regained that control. I need to see her, now._

"No, Lori, how could she think that? She is the reason I didn't kill anyone, she pulled me back when I lost control, and she is the only one who could. I need her to know that, let me see her." Kyle said this with considerable force and determination, and Lori moved out of the way happy with the result.

_As I tried to open her door, I realised it was locked, I couldn't hear her heartbeat inside and I couldn't sense her, she must have blocked me out. I needed to find her, so I concentrated hard to unlock the door with my mind, I was never as good at moving solid objects with my mind as Jessi, I smiled at this memory of her competitiveness. Finally the door was unlocked, I looked around the room, immediately realised she had run away judging from the items she took. I collapsed as I felt my heart is breaking into a million pieces, fearing that I may not see Jessi ever again. I knew she couldn't get far from the short period of time since we last saw each other, as I opened up my mind trying to sense her, calling out for her, but instead of an answer, I got pure darkness in return. She must have blocked me, and I knew doesn't matter how hard I try I won't be able to find her using our connection. But I wasn't about to give up._

Nicole and Stephen watched the whole scene, still stunned from the fact that Kyle had nearly killed someone again, and Jessi was again there to stop him. They recovered as they saw Kyle rushed into Jessi's room. Lori and her parents ran towards Jessi's room as they heard someone collapsed. When they didn't see Jessi, Kyle on the floor concentrating and the window that was left open, they knew Jessi had ran away, and she did it to stop corrupting Kyle.

Lori had burst out crying as she realised that few minutes she was blocking Kyle had given Jessi enough time to run away. She blamed herself for planting the ideas that Jessi was corrupting Kyle in the first place. "I should have never said those horrible things to her, it's all my fault."

Nicole pulled her closer and couldn't help but blaming herself as well for discouraging their relationship, tearing up as she watched her son so heartbroken trying to figure out what to do.

Stephen could feel his eyes watering up as he watched his son on the floor so helplessly. He walked forward as Kyle suddenly opened his eyes with a new confidence and determination.

_As I continued search in my mind for Jessi, I remembered how the gypsy had said we were soul mates. This had renewed my confidence in finding her, she is my soul mate, we will always find our way to each other, no matter what, and I am not going to stop until I do. I had a new idea and reviewed all the memory I have of her, us 'sleeping' together, us kissing, Jessi laughing, Jessi crying, us rescuing Amanda, Jessi jumping off the roof … Jessi running. I couldn't help but to admire at how amazing she is as my memories of her passed by, and I couldn't believe it took me so long to realise that. Finally I arrived at the memory of her running away for the first time, where I saved her from jumping off the cliff, that place where we first put our trust into each other. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that's where she is headed. And that's where I will be heading to._

Kyle looked up to see his father's tender eyes on him. "I am going to find her!" said Kyle with determination.

Stephen smiled at his son reassuringly, "If anyone could, it would be you. Go bring her home, son."

With that, Kyle got up and jumped out of Jessi's window.


	20. S04E01: L&F 20: Jessi and Kyle

**Scene 20 - Jessi and Kyle**

Jessi was running away again, she had put all her mental energy in blocking out Kyle and crying, she did not know where she was running away to, she did not have a plan yet, but she kept on running. After running for what seemed like hours to her, she stopped to realise where she had arrived. It's the place where she nearly jumped off, where she had no hope and was ready to give it all up. How far had she come from that hopeless girl who had no one and nothing to lose, to the person she was now with everything to lose. _It was all because of Kyle, this is where he was ready to give up everything to trust me, this is where he had given me hope. He had given me everything when I had nothing, a caring family and now his love. And how did I repay him? I corrupted his kind and gentle soul. I don't deserve to be with someone like him. _As she dropped on to the ground, brought her knees tight against her chest, she cried. Jessi thought about the events occurred earlier today, she remembered her reaction when she realised they were under attack, the way she tactically analysed the situation and effectively neutralised the threat, she knew exactly what to do without even having to think about it. She realised she is well trained in tactical and strategy analysis and manoeuvre, she came to the conclusion these knowledge must have been downloaded into her brain either in Zzyzx or Madacorp. _I was designed as a lethal weapon! I should never have been around someone like Kyle!_

Kyle ran as fast as he could towards the wooded area near where Zzyzx facility used to be, as he was running, there was only one thing on his mind, Jessi. He temporarily forgot everything else in his life; he forgot about all his problems, about Latnok, about Cassidy; he forgot about Amanda, he even managed to temporarily push the Tragers out of his mind. But he couldn't forget about Jessi, his soul mate, the only one who is like him, the only one who could ever understand him completely, the only one who would selflessly sacrifice everything for him and the only person he now knew he couldn't survive without. He berated himself for being so blind, as his fear of never seeing his soul mate again creeps into his mind. _I have so much to make up for, so much amends to make._ At that moment Kyle vowed to never stop until he finds her and to never let her go. Kyle heard the water splashing violently as he approached the cliff, not a moment later, he heard Jessi's heartbeat. He smiled as a sense of relief washed over him. The sound of Jessi's heartbeat motivated him to run even faster.

Jessi started to replay her last memory of Kyle, _Kyle was holding her as tightly as he could as they both drew strength and comfort from each other. _Jessi let herself soaked into her own memory, tried to feel everything she had felt while wrapped in Kyle's arms. It helped, but memory is just that, a memory, it's nowhere near as good as the real thing. She felt saddened by the fact she will never be able to touch Kyle again.

Jessi was so lost in her own memories she did not hear Kyle's approaching steps. He was so delighted to see her again, but this was short-lived, Kyle felt his already broken heart crunch again as he saw her so lost and so sad, he immediately ran up to her and brought her into his chest.

Jessi was still in her memories when she suddenly felt a calm wash over her, the kind of calm that could only be from Kyle. She smiled at the fact that even in her memories, Kyle's touch was still so powerful. She did not realise outside her dream-state, Kyle was holding her exactly the way she was remembering.

Tears started to fell from his eyes as he felt Jessi's broken heart even without their mental link, he wasn't sure how else he could make her feel better, so he gently kissed the soft skin over her temple, letting the electricity cycle between them. She was pulled out of her memory by the surge of electricity flowing through her as she felt something incredibly soft pressed against her temple. She was surprised to see herself in his arms, pressed tightly against his chest. She recovered fast from the realisation, and immediately tried to push herself away from him, but he didn't budge, not even a little. She eventually gave up and he slowly loosened his hold just a little bit so he could look her in the eyes. She still had her head down when he finally spoke.

"Jessi, please don't leave me!"

His voice, so tender, so soft, she couldn't help but to look up into his eyes, and immediately realised she has made a mistake. His eyes so sincere, so loving, still wet from tears were looking at her pleadingly, to her just a look from him is more persuasive than an army of hitmen, more manipulative than 10 secret organisations add together. She immediately felt her knees weaken, any strength she had left in her to run had vanished into thin air.

"Kyle, please don't! I'm bad for you! I don't deserve you! I'll corrupt you! You nearly killed someone because of me, I will not let you to become a murderer! Let me go!" She begged as she cried, the armoured mental wall she had put up started to break down. Kyle felt the connection coming back to him again, he missed it so much and welcomed anything that's sipping out from her. As her pain became his, he crumbled under it but did not let her go.

"No! Jessi, I won't! You got it the wrong way round!" He said sincerely but with a sense of urgency, he needed her to know. "I didn't become a murderer because of you, you. You saved me from killing someone, you pulled me back when I lost control, lost myself." He paused a moment then continued, "It is I who don't deserve you, I felt your heart breaking and didn't even realise I was the one causing it. Please forgive me, Jessi! Please don't leave me! I need you, Jessi, I need you more than you know."

His words so sincere, she nearly gave in, but as stubborn as always, she still wasn't convinced. _Kyle is always the strong one, he doesn't need me, I will only corrupt him further._ But she was running out of options, she knew she could never get away with the little strength she had left, barely able to keep herself up; she knew he will make a counter argument for every argument she make. She had to convince Kyle to push her away somehow, and there was only one thing left to do, to show him everything she was so he would push her away for all that she has done. Knowing after this, he would never look at her the same, she decided to indulge herself with one last kiss, a goodbye kiss with him that will last the rest of her life.

He was caught by surprise when she thrust her lips against his, he didn't hesitate to kiss her back with matching intensity and passion. She gave everything she was worth, all her passion, all her love and all her grief as she lowered any barrier between them, uploaded everything that was in her brain into his. She did not hold back as every memory she had now became his. Every action she took, every emotion she felt, everything that made her Jessi, he could now see. Deep down in her heart, she wanted him to understand, to accept her, and deep down in her heart she knew he would; but she didn't want him to understand nor to accept her, she wanted him to push her away.

He was overwhelmed by what just happened, he let go of her lips and loosened his grip absentmindedly as his super-powered brain tried to analyse all the information he just received.

_I realised what Jessi had just done, she had shown me everything that's her hoping I would be disgusted by her past so I would push her away, how misguided that was! All she had done is to strengthen my determination to love her more! All she has done is to show me how brave and selfless she is, making me finding her even more attractive. I felt my heart shatter as I walked through her life, the pain she had endured. She had lies where I had truth; abuse when I had protection; hate when I had love. I saw how she had loved me from the very beginning, only to have her heart chipped away bit by bit as I was blinded by my puppy love. If I were to have her soul as happy as mine was, I have got a lot to make up to do, and I will make it up to her._

She waited not so patiently for his next response, she felt her heart drop when he loosened his grip, it had hurt so much to have him letting her go even though that was her plan. This pain was short lived as she realised his eyes were fixated on her as he was processing the information, _he didn't let go on purpose, his brain is overloaded with the new information he could no longer control his arms._ She felt her heart started to accelerate as she studied his eyes, the love in his eyes had not wavered at all, and there was a longing and sadness appearing in his eyes. She was puzzled by this new sadness in his eyes when she suddenly find herself being pulled into his chest tightly again, just as loving, if not more than before. _That plan didn't work._ But in her heart she was happy, in fact happiness had filled every part of her being, her soul.

He was trying to say something, "Jessi, I…" he seemed to have lost the ability to speak, and he tried again, "Jessi, I…" In his mind, he was formulating what to say to convince her to stay, but now he had all her memory, he predicted what she would say back to him, in fact how the whole conversation would go before he could finish saying her name. He decided to reciprocate her action, but with more passion and a hint of playfulness now he had a bit of her in him as well. He pulled her back slightly to look into her beautiful hazel eyes, pushed her back gently against a tree, before she caught on what he was doing, he covered her mouth with his. As their kiss deepened, he showed her everything he was, every memory he had and every emotion he felt. He slowed down at the most recent memories since the night before, he showed her how grateful he is that she is in his life; how much he hated himself for not really seeing her; how he wouldn't survive if he were never to see her again and how he much he wanted to make her as happy as he ever was.

She realised she made a mistake by leaving him, and how much he loved, loves and needs her. He showed her how much he wanted to make it up to her, to make her as happy as he ever was. What he didn't realise was, by showing her just that, he already made her happier than he ever was, she won't let him know that though, she loved teasing him.

They carried on indulging in their kiss, neither wanted to stop as both of them enjoyed the electricity surging between them, sparks were popping off all around them. They stayed at it for least 8 minutes before they had to break for air, as soon as they both had another lungful of oxygen, their lips crushed together again. They felt their connection grow as they lost themselves in each other.

_"I am not leaving you, Kyle." _She wanted to say that, but her lips were preoccupied, but Kyle heard her in his mind, and asked.

_"Never?"_

_"Never. I will stay forever by your side. Now that I have you, you should know, I'm never letting you go."_ Both of them were excited about their new found ability to talk to each other so clearly telepathically. They were even more excited by the fact they can hold a conversation while still making out vigorously.

_"Promise?"_ he asked still hadn't fully recovered from nearly losing her forever.

_"I promise I am never letting you go, Kyle."_

_"Good, I promise I am never letting go either, Jessi."_ she grinned happily at this, making it hard for him to kiss her, but somehow he managed as he gently bit her lower lip, and pressed against her harder against the tree with his whole body, trying to feel everything that was her.

_"Oh Kyle, when did you become so aggressive at kissing?"_ she teased after a pause and wrapped her leg around his waist, _"I love it."_

_"You were right about you changing me, you changed me into a better version of myself."_

_"Still the Prince Charming though." _She said, opening her mouth slightly inviting him in.

He caught on, first licked her bottom lip, making her heart jump, then slid his tongue in into her mouth. Their tongues touched as they pass sparks from one to the other, enjoying the new experience and they both wanted more.

His hands slipped under her shirt on her waist, her hands slipped under his on his back, gently digging in with her nails as both of them lost control of their libidos. He didn't even bother to think about grapefruit, he knew she wouldn't mind, he actually wondered if she know how her intimacy was affecting his body. She was having the exact same thought and it suddenly happened as their hands were roaming freely against the other's skin.

Their consciousness were suddenly fused, they were in each other's mind while still having control of their own, they were experiencing their new intimacy from both points of view. They opened their eyes at the same moment from the sudden wonder of this new experience, while still lip-locked.

_I could see out of her eyes and saw myself, a sexier looking version of me than I saw in the mirror at home. I got a feeling of being two people, myself looking at her and her looking at me. I felt my heart pumping harder and hers too, both violently and synchronized with the other, I wondered if they were actually one heart all along. I could feel my hands over her perfect soft and smooth skin and how my touch felt to her. I felt the world around me disappearing and energy surging through both of us. I began to feel dizzy._

_I could see out of his eyes and saw a girl so beautiful I wanted to be her, it took me a while to realise that is me in his eyes. I got a feeling of being two people, myself looking at him and him looking at me. I could feel his effect on me as well as my effect on him. I could feel my hand caressing the soft skin over his defined muscle as well as how my touch felt to him. I felt the world around me disappearing as I let the wonder of this new experience overtake me. I began to feel dizzy._

They both let go of each other's lips after a long moment, breaking the connection, still shocked with wonder at what just happened.

They stood there holding each other's gaze, still breathless, neither wanted to ever take their eyes off the other again. Finally Jessi broke the silence, "Did you feel that too?" she asked knowing the answer already, she couldn't think properly yet.

Kyle couldn't even speak yet, just nodded without taking his eyes off her.

"Do I really look like that?" Jessi asked with the happiest grin ever seen on her.

Kyle nodded, still speechless.

"I was beautiful." Jessi said quietly, she blushed and smiled shyly looking down.

Kyle backed away from the tree slightly, let Jessi down. He tilted her chin up gently with his right hand so they were looking into each other, his bright blue ones on her hazel brown ones. He looked at her with such love in his eyes and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ears affectionately with the other hand. She gasped at his touch, still unwilling to believe it was her he was looking at like that. "Of course you are!" He said and kissed her on the lips, gently this time. "We better go home now, our family is getting worried. Plus, I don't think we are ready for more yet." He said softly, his lips still against hers.

She smiled at his choice of words, and teased. "Speak for yourself!" She let go of his lips and giggled.

"Jessi!" as much as he loved her playfulness, Kyle still doesn't know what to do with her sometimes.

Kyle's phone rang just then, "Saved by the bell." Muttered Jessi with a hint of disappointment as Kyle answered the phone. Kyle grinned at her sheepishly.

"Hi Foss." Kyle said as his expression became more focused. Jessi enhanced her hearing to listen into the conversation as well.

"Are you with Jessi?"

"Yes, she is with me." He answered as he smiled at Jessi at Jessi brightly, Jessi couldn't help but to smile back.

"Good, head to Adam's cabin now, your family is already on their way, I'm following them in Declan's car. And Kyle, ditch your phone now." Before Kyle could say anything, Foss hanged up.

Kyle's expression became worrisome as he smashed his phone, _at least my family is fine, but something serious must be happening if Foss asked me to ditch my phone. I better do what he says, I just wish he would tell me more._ He turned to Jessi who reassured him with a knowing smile, he knew Jessi has heard everything, and is just concerned as he was despite how calm she looked. He was so glad to have her with him, to have someone he didn't need to hide anything from, to have someone who could share every part of him.

Wanting to lighten up the mood, Kyle asked with a smirk, "Still want to see who is faster?"

Jessi smiled at how much more fun Kyle was becoming, answered challengingly. "Do you even have to ask?" With that both of them shot off towards Route 12.

_In life, we inevitably loses things we care about. I have lost Adam, I have lost my innocence and I have lost myself. Loss brings us grief, misery and pain, I had seen it first hand when Jessi lost her mother. But through loss, we can also find something new, and we have found each other, we found each other through our shared loss, shared pain, shared love and shared soul. Through her, I have found myself again, a newer version of myself, a version with the same urge to do the right thing, but also a new fire of willingness to do what is necessary._

* * *

**OK I have got a lot of people to acknowledge for this chapter. The inspiration for this scene came from many stories of different authors, I will list the ones that influenced me the most. I am sure at a subconscious level, many more had affected how I wrote this scene.**

**First acknowledgement goes to WilliamShipley, the fusion of consciousness was his idea, and I absolutely loved it, and just couldn't not incorporate it in mine.**

**Next one goes to Olg g, loved all his/her stories, all his/her versions of Jessi. The memory exchange idea came from his/her 'Kyle XY season 4 the untold story'. In addition, the brilliant idea of underlining Jessi's dialogue/thoughts is also from Olg g, it just makes much more sense this way when Kyle and Jessi start to finish off each other's sentences.**

**This one goes to SarahMillerXFF and southern cross together, their stories 'Enough' and 'A Constant Horizon' were absolutely fantastic and had influenced heavily on how this chapter went.**

**I am pretty sure I missed someone, I apologize in advance, as soon as I remember I will amend this.**


	21. S04E02: BR 01: Route 12

_**Season 1 Episode 02 - Birth Right**_

**Scene 1 - Route 12**

The Tragers, Foss and Declan had arrived the abandoned route 12, they stopped as they were cut off by a fallen log. Foss had camouflaged both vehicles before they proceeded on foot. They walked for no more than 50 meters passed the log when they heard a loud shriek from a girl behind them.

Kyle was half a stride behind Jessi when they both saw the fallen log they remembered so well. Jessi was getting excited about the aspect of winning, when suddenly she found Kyle's arm slide around her waist as he picked her up, spinning her in a circle playfully. She shrieked in joy at his touch, feeling the energy coursing through both of them. They fell on to the ground next to each other laughing.

"I guess we tied." Said Jessi playfully as they both leaned in for a kiss. Before they could establish contact, they were interrupted by 6 approaching footsteps.

They immediately got up and saw Foss came running first. When Foss saw them, they were still trying to pull themselves together, trying unsuccessfully to brush off the grass covering their clothes.

"Bloody teenagers." Foss groaned quietly giving them a disapproving look, secretly glad they were OK.

"We were just racing." Stuttered Kyle as he blushed profusely. Jessi was turning red as well, but she couldn't help but to smile at Kyle's adorableness.

Nicole was next to appear, she sighed in relief as she pulled both podlings in for a hug, not noticing the sheepish look they had on their face. The rest of the gang appeared soon after, all of them smiled in relief at seeing both podlings alive and well.

"I am so glad both of you are ok," Nicole said, still hugging them tightly. "I am so glad he found you, Jessi. Promise you won't leave us again, promise you won't leave him again." Nicole knew how she sounded when she said this, but the image of Kyle sitting there so lost still so fresh, she had to let Jessi know how important she is to this family, especially Kyle.

Jessi happily accepted her hug, tears fell on her cheek as she took in Nicole's every word. She didn't realise how much impact she would have on the Tragers by running away, only now she saw how much a part of the family she is, the evidence was right in front of her, she could still hardly believe she finally got everything she had asked for: a family who loves her for her, and Kyle.

Everyone including Declan was enjoying this moment, when Foss got impatient and interrupted, "We better get moving, this place is too exposed, I will go ahead first to make sure we don't have any unexpected guest." Before he could run off, Jessi cut in.

"Kyle and I can do that, Foss, it's less risky than you going there alone. Can you stay behind to keep our family safe?" Foss thought for a moment, as much as he wanted to be the one protecting Kyle and Jessi, he knew Jessi's plan was much more sound. He had just witnessed what they could do together very recently, he knew they will be alright, so he nodded.

Kyle was smiling how protective Jessi was of his – their family, when she turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Rematch?" She asked playfully. Kyle smiled back knowingly, and they both shot off towards Adam's cabin.

The Tragers, Declan and Foss watched them ran off in wonder, within seconds, the podlings disappeared into the dense vegetation. And they started to walk in the same direction as well.

As they walked, Nicole and Stephen smiled at each other seeing how happy both Jessi and Kyle are, they knew there will be challenges ahead, in fact they were heading towards a secluded cabin because of some unexplained danger, but they knew they would be able to handle it, together as a family.

Josh was still stunned at Kyle's sudden teenage outburst, and couldn't help but to be in awe of his adoptive siblings. At the same time, he was thinking of ways to use Kyle's newfound spirit to his advantage. Maybe Jessi and Kyle can somehow help him to see Andy soon.

Lori was shaking her head as all sorts of things ran through her mind. Kyle and Jessi's poor recovery earlier on may escaped her mother, who was way too concerned about the podlings to notice, but it certainly did not escape Lori's observant eyes. She saw the leaves all over Kyle and Jessi's clothes as well as how red they were turning when the family showed up. When she saw Jessi and Kyle just run off like that, all sorts of scenarios of "what the super-children would be up to now that they are together" started running through her head. She winced a bit when an image of the Trager house collapsing as the podlings were doing god-knows-what flashed across her mind, but that wince turned into a genuine smile when she thought of their inevitable adorableness. _There will be no living with them now._

Declan wasn't sure what to make of what just happened. As his best friend, he instantly noticed the profound change within Kyle, as subtle as the change was, and he knew it had to have something to do with Jessi. He couldn't help but to be happy for his friend, for finally finding someone to completely share his life with. Declan did feel somewhat jealous, not of Kyle being with Jessi and he wasn't, but of Kyle finding a soul mate. As much as he was happy with Jackie, he still missed the only person who truly understood him, Lori.

Foss was still as alert as usual, he promised himself to never let Kyle down, despite how defiant the boy was, Kyle had always have a way to show him how much he is worth it, even if he never realises it, and that's probably what Foss love most about him. Now with Jessi by Kyle's side, watching each other's back, he knew his job just got a little bit easier, but his responsibility just doubled. On the plus side, he found someone who is just as loyal as him towards both Jessi and Kyle, Declan. _But he is untrained, I will have to remedy that myself, that will take a lot of work. And as loyal as he is to Kyle, I still need to find out whether he is committed. _While thinking about training, his thought was back on Kyle, and the scene earlier on gave Foss something to smile about. There was a bit of competitiveness in Kyle he had not seen before, knowing Jessi must be responsible for this side of Kyle, he smiled to himself as he thought about how he could use this to make Kyle train harder.

* * *

**For this scene, I would like to acknowledge 'You belong with me' written by CrackedMetal, whose stories are amazing**


	22. S04E02: BR 02: Adam's Cabin

**Scene 2 - Adam's Cabin**

Jessi and Kyle had already cleared the perimeter. After checking for heartbeats, both of them checked for snipers, trip wires and traps instinctively without realising how efficient and experienced they looked. If there was anyone watching (there wasn't), they would be astonished by the pair's proficient movement, as they checked the vicinity of the cabin like seasoned operatives from the cold war.

They entered the cabin as they both started to think about the last time they were here, when their friendship first truly develop, when they had put their trust in each other barely knowing each other. Both of them couldn't help to remember the feeling of knowing each other for their entire life not knowing why. Both turned to each other at the exact same moment, tears in their eyes as they both replayed how much they have been through together since they last came here. Jessi stared into Kyle's eyes with unabridged love and gratefulness; and Kyle stared back at her with the same love but also with regret and apology. She was grateful how he had been there for her from the beginning; he was regretting how he had been so blind and had hurt her so many times. Both of them knew exactly what each other is thinking as their connection kept on growing stronger. Like two strong magnets, they moved towards each other at the exact same moment, as they entangled themselves in each other, lips crushing. Tears started to flow out both of their tightly shut eyes as they carried on kissing, those were tears of their shared sorrow, shared joy and shared love. They broke the kiss as they buried their heads into each other, still sobbing quietly as they become one, become whole.

Jessi and Kyle were still entangled in each other's embrace when someone walked in, they broke away from each other, their hands still holding the other's as they were not ready to let go of the contact. It was Josh, he had ran ahead of the rest of the gang as he was eager to see Adam's secret Cabin. He was not prepared for what he saw when he entered the Cabin. He had a long look at Kyle then at Jessi, eventually his eyes rested on their still adjoined hands. For a moment Josh didn't know what to say as both Jessi and Kyle tilted their heads, curious at Josh's reaction. Eventually he blurted out looking at both Jessi and Kyle.

"What the heck is this?" he asked pointing at their hands.

Jessi and Kyle realised why Josh was so shocked, Kyle immediately went red, Jessi was rather annoyed, she had enough of people against her and Kyle being together, Jessi looked back at Josh rather forcefully and asked.

"Do you have a problem with Kyle and I holding hands?"

Josh was taken aback by Jessi's look, he was still quite scared by Jessi sometimes, he didn't know what to say, but finally said what was on his mind.

"But, you are like my sister! And Kyle is my brother!"

Jessi's expression immediately softened, and changed to one of happiness. She loved the idea of having Josh as a brother. "Really? Do you really think of me as a sister?" She asked earnestly.

Josh was taken aback yet again at Jessi's sudden change of tone, he never knew what to expect from his two pod-grown siblings. "Yes, of course!" He answered as-matter-of-factly, without realising how much it meant to Jessi.

But Jessi was over the moon, her day just kept on getting better and better. She had won over Kyle's affection, accepted whole-heartily by a family she cared for, and now having someone she can call brother. She let go of Kyle's hand and moved quickly to give Josh a sisterly hug. Josh didn't even have time to react, he looked at Kyle with a puzzled expression, who smiled and nodded at him, Josh decided to return Jessi's hug and pushed away a second later, he enjoyed his personal space other than when he was with Andy.

"So, back on topic, are you two seeing each other now?" Josh enquired.

Jessi was still taking her moment to let the feeling of having a brother to sink in, Kyle took her hand and answered Josh. "Yes, we are. We are not blood related. And… I realised I couldn't survive another day without being with Jessi." He said this as he turned to Jessi with loving eyes, who was finally pulled out from her trance at Kyle's words and looked back at him with the same love.

Josh thought about it and nodded, "So what should tell people at school? You know when summer is over. People still frown upon siblings having sex together the last time I checked."

Kyle replied without taking his eyes off Jessi, "Tell them we are adopted."

Josh looked at them, and realised neither of them were paying attention to him anymore. Decided this conversation was over, he shook his head a little and left to explore the Cabin.

The rest of the family walked in when they finally broke away from each other's gaze, their hands still holding the other's, it had become so accustomed to them now, like their hands were always meant to be in each other's, they didn't even realise it. Seeing tear marks on their faces, Nicole's maternal instinct immediately kicked in. "What's wrong?" She asked with concerned voice.

Kyle and Jessi only just realised how they must have looked, and immediately smiled back. Jessi looked down as she wiped her face with her free arm, not wanting to look vulnerable in front of all these people. Kyle wasn't as worried about hiding his emotions and answered.

"Nothing is wrong, mom. Don't worry! It's just this place brought back some memories. These are tears of joy of having you," he paused and turned to Jessi, who also turned to him at his pause, they were both looking at each other longingly as he carried on "and having each other in our lives."

The whole family smiled as Nicole hugged them again. Josh was getting impatient with all these emotions, and shouted jokingly. "Enough with the hugs, people! We are getting way too emotional! It's embarrassing!" Everyone laughed at his comment as Stephen gave him a look that shut him up.

Foss took this chance to get into business. "OK, we need to discuss what's going to happen next. Mr Trager, I am sorry for intruding your family and taking charge like this, but the situation is quite serious not to mention urgent, we can't waste any more time. I hope you can understand." He paused a second, considering his next words and carried on. "But this is still your family, Mrs Trager and yourself should know what's happening, so I would like to include you while we plan for what to do next. As for Lori and Josh, it's completely up to you whether they should stay."

Before Stephen could answer, Lori shouted with determination, "I am not leaving!" "There is no way I am missing out on this!" Josh shouted excitedly.

Stephen looked at his children disapprovingly for their rudeness and was considering to kick them out when Kyle said, still holding Jessi's hand, "Let them stay, Dad." He then turned to look at Jessi, "I just found out what damage secrets can do to the people we love, I nearly lost Jessi." He turned back to Stephen, and continued. "I don't want to risk losing anyone else because of secrets." He looked around at everyone, everyone he holds so dear to his heart, including Declan and Foss, he added. "Any of you."

Stephen smiled proudly at his son and nodded. "OK, everyone stays. Mr Foss, I understand and am grateful for what you are doing for this family. Kyle trusts you completely, therefore we do too. I won't have a problem as long as you don't keep us in the dark." He smiled at Foss then added, "And please, call me Stephen." Foss nodded back and answered back, "Call me Tom."

With that, the 8 of them sat around a table, and Foss started to brief on what happened after he left the Tragers in the morning.


	23. S04E02: BR 03: The Discussion

**Scene 3 - The Discussion**

"After we left your house, we tracked Cassidy down to a hospital, I found his room just as a body guard left his room. I found him sleeping in his room, with a bunch of hospital equipment entangled around him, from what I could tell, most of those are pain killers. You really did a number on him" He turned to Kyle as he said this, Kyle looked down embarrassed as Jessi squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Good!" Lori, Josh, Declan and even Stephen all muttered together under their breath, Nicole was looking at Kyle sympathetically at his embarrassment when she heard those four not so well concealed cheer, and started looking at them disapprovingly even though she somehow feel the same way.

Foss carried on. "I turned down the pain killer, so he woke up in pain. When he saw it was me, he told me arrogantly that I was too late, that he already sent a team after Kyle and Jessi. I immediately realised that body guard was a member of that mercenary team, I ran straight out after him, and saw him getting into an SUV with 3 other men. Declan and I then started to chase them in my pickup, while trying to stop them, we started a shootout."

Concerned about his friend, Kyle immediately asked, "Are you two Ok?" More directed at Declan than Foss. "Declan, I am sorry to get you into this mess."

Declan smiled, appreciating his friend's concern, but not wanting the worry Kyle, he said cheerfully. "Don't worry about me, Kyle. It was actually kind of fun!" He smirked and continued, "Plus, their SUV rolled over somehow about a hundred meter away from your house. Which was pretty mega seeing it that up close."

Jessi hearing this, immediately lit up, still eager to prove herself, sat up and said proudly. "That was me! I got into the electronic control unit of the SUV, and overloaded one of the brakes as the SUV was turning to the opposite direction. The SUV tipped over from its own momentum." Kyle and Foss looked at her approvingly, impressed, while the rest of the table were stunned by her explanation.

Josh was the first one to recover, "Nice one, that's the coolest thing I have ever heard, even though I did not understand half of it." With that, he raised his hand for a hi-five, which Jessi gladly responded. Declan laughed, and thought it was appropriate, also hi-fived Jessi; even Stephen followed the suit. Lori was somehow a little bit scared of what Jessi could do, but was happy Jessi protected the family from a team of mercenaries, and went to give Jessi a hug and thanked her. Nicole did the same.

_"That was very impressive, Jessi! The way you utilised physics to neutralise the situation and not hurting anyone in the process. I am proud of you. I would kiss you now if it weren't for the 6 spectators around us." _Kyle communicated telepathically to Jessi. Jessi was already over the moon having the approval of everyone she cared about, she couldn't be happier when she heard Kyle's appraisal in her head, and responded teasingly. _"Thank you, Kyle! You have no idea what I would do to you if it weren't for the 6 spectators around."_ Then she proceeded sending him images of them making out earlier against the tree, except this time, she took it further. Kyle's face immediately went red.

Everyone else at the table watched their silent interaction, puzzled, they could not understand why Kyle was blushing so badly. Before any of them could say anything, Foss continued. "When we caught up with the totalled SUV, the 4 men were still there unconscious but still alive. I could hear the sirens approaching, so we drove off and hid my truck. I don't want any witness leading the shootout back to you, so we drove to yours in Declan's truck, and you already know the rest." He then turned to Jessi and Kyle. "Why did you two run off like that, you have left your family completely exposed?" He asked disapprovingly.

Jessi was ready to take the blame, "It was completely my fault." When Kyle cut in and protested, "No, it wasn't." He then turned to Foss, "There was another member of the team already set up on top of the roof opposite of our house. He was just finishing assembling his rifle when I heard him. So I disarmed him and tortured him for information. I was so angry that he had his sight aimed at my family, I was prepared to kill him." Kyle looked down ashamed of what he nearly did, Jessi squeezed his hand for support, and he looked at Jessi gratefully and carried on. "If it wasn't for Jessi, I would have killed him. But Jessi thought it was her fault for my recent violent actions, which of course it wasn't. So she ran away not wanting to corrupt me further, and I ran after her to tell her how wrong she was, and how much I need her." Kyle said all this not taking his eyes off Jessi once, Jessi was looking back at him this whole time, staring into his eyes and saw how much he meant what he said. Neither of them could no longer stand the distance between them, but they knew making out in front of everyone would not go down well in the long run, so they moved in for a hug, a tight hug that lasted longer than it should have as the rest of the table watched them reaffirming their need for each other. Even Foss was too touched to say anything.

When they finally break away from each other, Stephen asked. "So what should we do now? This had escalated rather quickly. A break in last night, now a hit team? I know you don't want to take this to the police, Tom. But what else can we do?"

Foss responded. "You are right, Stephen, this has escalated a lot more than it should. Which is why I got everyone here, so we can decide what to do. Cassidy has crossed the line this time, I can't do the same thing to Latnok as I did to Zzyzx, it's too big an organisation, but I am still sufficient to take care of Cassidy himself."

"No," Kyle immediately cut in. "As much as I hate him, if we kill him, there is no telling what his mother, Grace Kinsley, would do. As far as I could tell, she has quite a lot of influence over the Latnok board." He then turned to Jessi. "We will make him pay for what he did to Sarah, I promise. When we find the right time." Kyle then turned back to everyone. "Cassidy was initially sent by Latnok to recruit me. Disregarding his method, recruiting me was and probably still is Latnok's objective. Since we can't fight an organisation like that, maybe we should struck a deal with them. We will work with them with limited basis, on condition that they leave our family alone. What do you think, Jessi?"

"I am not sure about this, my mother run away from them for 20 years, and she was murdered when they found out she was back, I don't trust them." Jessi said sadly.

Stephen cut in, "Jessi is right, they kidnapped you, I don't want you to work for them."

Nicole also objected. "No, you can't, Kyle. These people are not to be trusted."

Kyle countered. "I am not talking about trusting them, this is merely a way to stabilize the situation before we can think of what to do next."

Foss decided to join in, "Kyle's right, we couldn't fight them now, because we barely know anything about them. If Kyle is able to infiltrate the board, we may be able to fight back."

Nicole was still reluctant. "No, I don't want Kyle to play this kind of game. It was scary enough when he was just trying to deceive Cassidy, now he wants to play this game with the whole board? Even if he succeed, will he come out the same man?"

Kyle turned to his mother. "Mom, you don't have to worry about me." He then turned to look at Jessi." I will have Jessi watching my back, I will not do anything without Jessi. I won't lose myself again now that I have Jessi. We are a great team, together we can do this. Are you with me, Jessi?" Jessi's whole feature glowed as Kyle said all these with such conviction. All she ever wanted was to share everything that was Kyle's, his love, his family and his life. So how could she refuse when he asked her to work with him together to take down a powerful secret organisation, after all, she loves a challenge. So she smiled and covered his hands in hers, said softly but firmly, "Always."

Nicole was still reluctant, but she was out of ideas, and she knew Jessi would do anything for Kyle, so she agreed after a long moment. "Ok, but remember, you can always come to your father and I if you needed advice. So how are you going to make the deal, I am assuming you don't want to go through Cassidy?"

Foss cut in, "I think I can help with that. Over the years trying to keep Adam safe, I had a contact inside the board so both Adam and I can keep an eye on what Latnok is up to. He was the one who handled the Madacorp mess and got rid of Ballantine, I haven't had contact with him since Adam died, but I think I can still reach him."

Kyle asked thoughtfully. "That would solve a lot of problems, but can we trust him?"

Foss replied. "His name is Mike Kasperson, I wouldn't go as far as trusting him completely, but I think he is one of the good guys. I think Adam trusted him too, but I want you to form your own opinion once you get to know him, same goes with all the other board members."

Kyle nodded. "Ok, that's what we will do. Ask him to set up a meeting between us and the Latnok board. In the meantime, we need to keep an eye on Cassidy. Given he is incapacitated in the hospital, we could monitor his communications with the outside world, we will need a computer.

Foss agreed, "Sounds like a plan, I will get on with it then. Luckily, this is the summer, Lori and Josh don't have school. Stephen and Mrs Trager," "Nicole," She corrected him. "Nicole, will you email your work to take the next week off, once Kyle and Jessi establish internet connection. This won't be permanent, and you will be able to return to your normal routine once Kyle and Jessi stabilize the situation. Meanwhile, it's safer for the family to stay within vicinity of the cabin. I will try to set up the meeting as soon as possible." Both Stephen and Nicole nodded, Lori and Josh wanted to protest, but knew better not to, in all honesty, they were quite scared of Foss.

Foss continued. "I will take Declan to call Mike Kasperson, I don't want them to trace the call, so I will have to go quite far to make the call. We will bring some supplies on the way back. If any of you want to go anywhere, make sure either Jessi or Kyle is with you, so you can't split up to more than two groups."

Jessi and Kyle cut in at the same time, "We will move as one." Everyone else smiled at their cuteness while Foss carried on. "Very well, that would be much safer, it would be foolish for anyone to take on all 6 of you at the same time. If you do decide to go outside for supplies. Let Jessi and Kyle check for any surveillance equipment first, and avoid cameras at all cost. Here is a burner phone, it has my number programmed into it. Only use it to call me, and only use it in emergencies. Once you set up the computers, can you two also check the traffic camera footage, find any footage of Declan and me in my pickup, and erase it. We can't let this lead back to us or you."

Jessi was excited with being asked to help, immediately answered, "That won't be a problem, we will take care of it."

Foss nodded and said, "As of computers, I think you can find what you need in the closet. We'll be back tomorrow morning." Foss left with Declan after he was satisfied that everyone understood his instructions, but not before Declan said goodbye to the Tragers, "Later, Trager." More directed to Lori than anyone else.

Kyle immediately understood what Foss meant by the closet, he was saddened by thoughts of Adam. Jessi immediately took his hand, and squeezed trying to lend him her strength, Kyle smiled at her gratefully.

Trying to lighten up the mood and knowing Kyle needed a minute alone, she turned to the Tragers, "Come on, let me show you the house."


	24. S04E02: BR 04: The Closet

**Scene 4 - The Closet**

Kyle's feet carried him to the secret room in the closet, he stared at the bed where Adam stayed as he entered his holographic memory. He watched Adam laying there peacefully, he started crying as he remembered he didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.

Jessi was showing the Tragers around the cabin when she felt a wave of sadness she knew that was Kyle's, Nicole immediately noticed her change of expression and asked tenderly. "What's wrong, Jessi?" "It's Kyle, he is really sad, this place reminded him of Adam at his worst conditions, this was where Adam recovered from his gunshot wound."

Nicole nodded sympathetically at the revelation, she realised how hard it was for Kyle to be here and why Kyle was so emotional ever since they arrived at the cabin. "I will get the family settled, go be with him, I think he needs you now." Jessi smiled back gratefully and headed towards the closet.

She found Kyle standing next to the bed with his eyes closed, she knew Kyle was in his memories with Adam. She thought about that picture reminded her so much of Kyle, the picture where Adam and Sarah were so happy together, she got an idea. So she took Kyle's hand and opened up their connection.

Kyle was still sobbing when he felt Jessi's hand in his, the scenery in front of him changed to that of a beach. He looked at Jessi, puzzled but glad that she was here with him. She pointed into the distance, and his eyes followed. He saw two figures walking along the beach towards them, as his eyes focused, he recognized them. It was Adam and Sarah, in each other's arms, talking and laughing with each other, they were happy. Kyle smiled but tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"I would like to think that wherever they are," Jessi said softly, now tears falling off her glimmering eyes as well, she smiled. "They are together… and happy." Kyle nodded in agreement, took her in his arms, as they both watched Adam and Sarah disappearing off the other end of the beach. Laughter still echoing in their ears. _"Thank you!" "Anytime" _

_Adam's death always brought an uncontrollable sorrow in me, reminded me how he had died alone, there will always be a part of me regretting not being there for him, not saying goodbye. Jessi's vision had not crossed my mind before, it made me smile, it helped me to heal over the pain of losing them. Maybe they are together now, and they are happy. Thanks to Jessi, that's how I will remember them, happy, and together._

As the beach faded around them, they found themselves back in the secret room, embraced in each other's arms. He pulled back a bit to look into her eyes, he marvelled at how amazing she is for a moment, then pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was intense and full of emotion, they didn't deepen the kiss as they were both contented of just being with each other. As equipment around them started bleeping, they were finally awaken from each other, they broke away slowly still holding each other's gaze. _"I wish we could stay like that forever." "Me too." _They smiled at each other, affirming their need for the other and started to get to work.

"These computers are perfect for what we need," Kyle said,

"We can use it to hack into the hospital's system," Jessi continued.

"As soon as we hook it up with internet."

"We could use the landline connection," Jessi said thoughtfully,

"And convert it to broadband," Kyle nodded.

"With some hacking,"

"You should do that, you are better at hacking than I am"

"Because I am smarter," Jessi replied playfully, happy with Kyle's appreciation, but not wanting to let go any tradition they had between them.

Kyle smiled at this, and played along. "Stronger,"

"Faster."

As they work through the computer hardware, pulling everything apart, Kyle noticed Sarah's ring on Jessi's finger again, he already knew how she got it now that he have her memories. But he is still worried about Cassidy's Taser.

"That ring looks good on you," he said pointing to her ring, she smiled looking at Sarah's ring and he continued. "But I don't think should wear it, for now."

"Why," She asked defiantly with a little bit of hurt in her voice.

Kyle immediately picked up on this and mentally kicked himself for hurting Jessi again, even just a little. He added hastily pulling out a Taser from his jacket. "Because of this." He knew Jessi could access his memory of being attacked by the Taser, so he didn't explain any further, but took her hand and both of them entered his holographic memory of being attacked by the Taser. The first time was after the prom, the second time was when Cassidy attacked him in his house.

When they finished experiencing Kyle's memories and got back to the room, Jessi's expression immediately softened, mentally berating herself for jumping to conclusions. She had picked up on Kyle's reaction when he felt her pain, she realised by feeling hurt, however little, Kyle would willingly share the same pain.

She thought about it for a moment, then said analytically. "The device releases electricity that seems to be only attracted to a Latnok ring, which then shocked your body. If it's only electricity, we may be able to adapt to it, we should be able to find a way to absorb all the charges, store it or redirecting it somewhere else without harming ourselves. Have you tried that?"

Kyle considered her analysis then said, "I haven't tried it, but I think what you are suggesting is very plausible, should we work on it after we finish setting up the computers?"

"Let's do that!" Jessi replied with a smile.

They reconnected all the hardware, so they have two platform to work on side by side with 8 screen spread in front both of them. They then hacked into the nearest telephone switch board, and increased the bandwidth to Adam's cabin.

"Let's erase the traffic footage first." Kyle suggested.

"Good idea, the longer we wait, the higher the chance of police connecting the dots." Jessi agreed.

Jessi hacked into the traffic cameras, and started accessing all the footage from 1100 to 1145 in Seattle area that day, and sent all the files on the Kyle's screens. "Can you find and delete all footage from those files, Kyle?" 

"Sure, what are you going to do?" Kyle replied.

"I am going to access the ATM camera footage, see if any ATM cameras picked up anything, police check those as well." Jessi answered as she typed a series of commands into the computer.

"How did you know that?" Kyle asked, surprised at Jessi's knowledge of police procedure.

"Cable." Jessi answered matter-of-factly.

"Should have known." Kyle chuckled as he shook his head.

Kyle analysed the possible route between the hospital and the Trager house, and confirmed which route Declan and the mercenaries took using the footage. He then took a closer look at the footage along that route, and deleted anything with Foss's pickup in it, but left anything with the black SUV untouched.

Kyle then try to find any footage of Foss or Declan driving away from his house, but find none. _Foss must knew where the cameras are, and managed to avoid all of them. _Kyle thought.

"Done." Kyle said.

Jessi replied, "Good, I have checked all the ATMs along the route you highlighted. There wasn't many of them, and only a fraction of them weren't blocked as Foss's pickup passed by. I singled out 2 ATM cameras that actually saw something, and deleted the footage on them." Jessi paused a little and proceeded confidently, "There are still camera phones around, and people taking pictures, but given Foss already got rid of his pickup, they won't have anything that will lead to Foss or Declan."

Kyle smiled at her confidence, happy to see her so upbeat and impressed at how thorough she was. "Nice Job, Jess!" and he couldn't help himself, but to stand up and give her a kiss. She was surprised by the kiss, but welcomed it nonetheless. When they broke away from their kiss after 2 minutes, they decided to get on with their next job, both still out of breath.

Jessi then started hacking into the systems of the hospital Cassidy was staying at, while Kyle looked through the public records of the hospital, pulling up floor plans. Jessi accessed patient's records and sent that on to Kyle's monitors as she proceeded to hack into the hospital's security systems. Kyle found Cassidy's room and they realised they could only see the corridor of Cassidy's room with one camera.

"We need to get both eyes and ears in that room, and so far we can only see what goes in and out of that room, we need to think of something else." Jessi said with a focused expression.

"We also need to monitor his phone calls and any personal contacts." Kyle thought for a bit then brightened, "I have an idea!"

He carried on, "We could edit his hospital record and move him into the intensive care unit."

Jessi caught up, also start to lighten up, "That's brilliant, visitors are not allowed in ICU."

"And because all equipment there are connected remotely,"

"We can hack into those as well."

"If we hack into the intercom, we could …"

"Monitor everything Cassidy says and said to him." Jessi finished for him excitedly, and she got right onto it. Kyle then pulled up the floor plan for the ICU, and accessed the security camera. Again, the camera only monitors the corridor. He then pulled up the construction record and found the specification of the cameras used in the hospital, he realised he could remotely control of field of view of the camera, so he hacked into the system and rotated the camera towards the ICU rooms. He found all the ICU rooms have glass windows which do not have blinds.

Jessi looked toward his screen, impressed and said, "Nice, now we have our eyes and ears."

"While he is getting transferred, let's review the footage of earlier on today from when Foss left the hospital, just before the attack. See if he had send anyone else." Kyle said with a worried expression.

"Ok, let's do that." Jessi said, knowing that's the only thing that could ease Kyle's mind. "I heard the first shot at 1128 this morning, let's check everything that happened after 1100. I will check the record at the ward's main desk, while you review the footage." Kyle nodded in agreement.

Five minutes later, Kyle had reviewed the whole footage, found no one else walking through that door, other than the nurses rushing in at 1115, and a doctor arriving a few minutes later. When the nurses and doctor left 20 minutes later, there wasn't any activity other than the occasional check-ups by the nurses.

Jessi had finished checking the records in the ward, she also found a record of an emergency beacon from Cassidy's room, and thirty minutes later, all his vitals started to get recorded for unknown reason.

With only fragments of information, neither Kyle nor Jessi could figure out what was going on, and Jessi thought of something.

"We should fuse our minds together to analyse all the information." Jessi suggested with excitement.

Kyle was puzzled, "Sorry, what?"

"You know when we were making out in the wood earlier, when we fused our consciousness together while still have control of our own." Jessi started explaining,

"Yes?" Kyle blushed, and smiled at the memory, "It was amazing!"

Now it's Jessi's turn to blush, she smiled as well but carried on, still focusing on the problem at the hand. "We could try that while analysing the information we got."

Kyle caught on, "Like two computers working together but processing separately."

"Yes, we could then analyse everything twice as fast, while both having a complete set of information."

"That could work!" Kyle caught on the excitement, "Let's try that!"

They turned fully to each other and focused, a moment later, they were sucked into each other's mind. They then looked at each other through both of their eyes and smiled together to each other. At that moment, both of them wanted to just jump into each other's arms and start to kiss each other, but they also knew they have something important to do, so they both turned towards the computer screens.

Now the both of them have both sets of information, although the picture still isn't complete, they could extrapolate from what they already have. _"Looks like Foss had run off without turning the pain killer back on,"_Jessi thought with a chuckle, _"Looks like that, and the nurses rushed in after he activated the emergency beacon, I am guessing it's from the pain" "After getting that under control, as they couldn't explain why he was in such pain, they decided to monitor his vitals." "And from his vitals, we can deduce he was asleep this whole time." "He still is even as he is getting moved to ICU." "Good, that's a relief, I am surprised that his henchmen hadn't report back to him." "Probably because he was asleep and didn't hear his phone. We could remotely control his pain killer, and keep him asleep." _Kyle was hesitating, Jessi added, _"without hurting him of course" "Yeah, let's do that, safer for everyone. We still need to monitor the visitors and his vitals, with Latnok's reach, hospital rules probably don't apply to them." "Good idea, I am setting up an alert for when he wakes up or if anyone visits his room… Done!"_

They turned to each other, still fully connected, and they both have the same idea in their mind, to reward themselves with a job well done. So they immediately crushed their lips together, her leg wrapped around his waist as he lifted her up. He carried her onto Adam's bed, and lowered her down gently. They both wanted to go further, but the computers were beeping again, so they broke the connection not wanting to destroy their surveillance system. He was still hovering on top of her, both of them breathing heavy, not taking their eyes off each other.

They only jumped off the bed when they heard someone walking into the closet. Lori appeared in the secret room after a few seconds. She glanced around and said, "Wow, this room gave a whole new definition to creepy." She then set her eyes on the podlings who were staring at her curiously, not making a sound as if embarrassed. She then noticed the messy hair and the untidy clothes on both of them, and put two and two together. She shut her eyes tightly for a few seconds trying not to imagine her siblings making out, but it wasn't working, so she proceeded.

"What were you doing?" She asked accusingly.

"Setting up surveillance on Cassidy!" Kyle answered a little bit too quickly, technically he didn't lie, just omitted some truth.

"Really?" Lori asked with a pause for dramatic effect, "Is that all you were doing?"

Even with a bit of Kyle in her, Jessi still preferred to just get to the point. "We were making out to congrats ourselves for a job well done. Do you have a problem with that?" Jessi asked challengingly, poor Kyle was now standing next to Jessi like a tomato.

"No." She smirked, and started waving her fingers at their hair and clothes discreetly. "Just want to tell you to tidy yourself up before mom finds out about this."

As if right on cue, Nicole came in, "Finds out about what?"


	25. S04E02: BR 05: Foss and Declan

**Scene 5 - Foss and Declan**

Foss was driving in Declan's truck, as Declan sat on the passenger's seat quietly.

Declan was thinking about everything that had happened today, especially the gun fight. For the first time, he realised the danger he could get into while protecting Kyle. But also for the first time, he felt a rush he hadn't felt since his basketball career ended. But as much as he knew why Foss was risking his life everyday protecting Kyle and Jessi, he didn't understand why. So he asked just that, "Why?"

Foss had taken a liking to the kid, he had proven himself quite well today, under the pressure. So he started to be more patient with him. "Why what?"

"Why do you choose to spend your whole life protecting Kyle and Jessi? I saw your place, everything you have has something to do with Kyle, other than that picture of your family. I am sorry by the way."

"That's ok, it was a long time ago." Foss said calmly, trying to hide his grief, and guilt.

"I guess I am asking why protecting them is so important to you."

Foss took a moment before answering his question, he could tell Declan is trying to understand his job, and is considering to take this more seriously than just tagging around. He was glad he asked.

"Because they will be worth it, they are already worth it. Like Adam Baylin used to say, Kyle will touch the world. He didn't know about Jessi back then, but I can see how important Jessi is to Kyle, and how powerful the pair of them can be when they work together. The two of them, they will change the world, for the better. I am doing this because I believe that, they are worth it for me to give my life for." Foss said firmly.

Declan nodded slowly, and asked, "What about the isolation? Do you have to live alone? Can't you have a life while protecting Kyle and Jessi?"

"Maybe," Foss said sadly, not really wanting to talk about it, but he knew Declan needs an answer, so he gave him a brief one, still not ready to talk about his family. "I guess I am still grieving for the family I have lost, I chose to stay focused on Adam and Kyle, now Kyle and Jessi."

Declan looked at Foss sympathetically, knowing he didn't want to talk about his family, "I am sorry for your loss."

Foss give him a half smile, "Don't worry about it kid, like I said, it was a long time ago."

After a ten minutes silence, Declan suddenly said, "Train me."

"What?" Foss asked knowing full well what the kid was talking about.

"Kyle is my best friend, like you I too believe they will change the world to a better place. For the first time I felt like I am doing something worthwhile since my basketball career ended. From the look of the situation, you are going to need all the help you can get, and I want to be more useful to you next time. I know you don't think much of me, but…"

Foss cut in before he could carry on. "I am going to stop you there, kid. You have proven yourself to me today, you handled yourself really well for someone who had never been in a firefight before. But the training will be hard, it will take commitment. And as you can see from today, we are not exactly on the right side of the law. Are you sure you are ready to commit yourself to all this?"

Declan thought about it and said firmly. "Yes, it's not like I have anything else going on in my life. This is important, they are important. I am willing to do whatever it takes to protect them, I am ready to learn. Besides, with my basketball scholarship gone, I will be free from school after next year. I can spend more time to train."

Foss thought about it and nodded. "Very well, you asked for it."

"Thank you, I won't let you down." Declan replied.

"You won't be thanking me when we start training." Foss said with a smirk. "But you still have to convince Kyle and Jessi. Kyle will be reluctant to put you in danger, and like me, they won't like the idea of you giving up on college for them."

"You still want me to go to college?" Declan asked, couldn't think of a reason why he should.

"Just because I don't have a life, doesn't mean you shouldn't have one either. If you don't know what to study, just think of the courses that will help you watch over Kyle, such as communications, police procedures. Plus I know Kyle wanted to live as much of a normal life as possible, so I am pretty sure he is going to college. It's easier to explain why Declan is following around Kyle all the time if you are a student, unless you want to get a cover job as a janitor at the college."

Foss's last line did the trick, he had convinced Declan, "Ok I will think about it, I need to get my grades up first though."

Foss smirked, "That's you first step to show how committed you are to Kyle."

A few minutes later, they stopped outside Foss's warehouse.

And they went inside.


	26. S04E02: BR 06: The Talk

**Scene 6 - The Talk**

Jessi and Kyle's heart rate immediately jumped through the roof when they saw Nicole coming in. Kyle wished he could just find a hole somewhere to hide; Jessi was extremely conflicted, she was just starting to enjoy having a real family to love her, but she wanted Kyle more, she was willing to give up everything to be with Kyle. Nonetheless, she still felt saddened by the prospect of losing this family. Kyle immediately picked up on Jessi's sadness, as much as he didn't want to disobey Nicole, he had to stand up for Jessi, he had to stand up for them. So he took Jessi's hand, squeezed reassuringly and send to Jessi, "_I am right here, with you, no matter what." _Jessi immediately cheered up from the inside, she didn't realise that Kyle would stand up to his mother for her. She turned to look at Kyle, eyes full of love, at that moment, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him; but as if the part of Kyle that was in her kicked in for the first time, she decided it wasn't a good idea with Nicole standing right there.

Nicole went down to see if Jessi and Kyle are ok, and whether they were hungry, but hearing the last half of Lori's speech got her curious.

"Find out about what?" Nicole asked.

Lori reacted quickly, being a good liar she was. "Nothing, just the mess they made with all these computer equipment." Then she quickly left the room. Nicole glanced around, there were some computer hardware lying around, but she wouldn't have called it a mess. Then her eyes settled on Kyle and Jessi, both red from head to toe, hair untidy, clothes a mess, she immediately caught on what was going on.

She took a moment to decide what to say, when she saw Kyle took Jessi's hand, from their expression changes, it seemed like they were communicating. Jessi's expression had turned from one of conflict and sadness to sheer happiness, and started to look at Kyle with immense love and desire. Nicole knew Kyle was responsible for this change in Jessi, and the only logical explanation she could think of was that Kyle had affirmed his affection for Jessi in front of her. She knew there was no stopping him, and she really didn't want to either. Before she could say anything, Kyle started his speech.

Seeing Jessi so happy had increased Kyle's determination to stand up for themselves, so he thought for a moment and decided to speak up.

"Mom, I know you told me it's not appropriate for us to pursue a romantic relationship while living under the same room, and I promised you I wouldn't. At that time I had no intention of going back on my words, but after the events of the past 24 hours, I realised how foolish I had been, and how blind I had been. Jessi had been by my side through everything, she had been my life raft, I would have been lost without her. We are so connected it hurts for us to be apart, we share each other's joy, each other's pain, each other's love, and I don't want to do anything without Jessi by my side. She is the only one who could truly understand me, challenge me and make me realise my full potential …" Kyle started to rumble, his heart was racing, his speech wasn't planned, but once he said it, he knew every word he said was true. Jessi was standing by his side with the happiest grin ever seen on her, even with all Kyle's memories, she still couldn't believe what she was hearing, Kyle was saying everything she wanted to hear for so long. She cried out of joy, as she buried herself in Kyle's chest, who wrapped her around in his arms tightly, still rumbling.

Nicole was a little stunned by Kyle's speech, she could see how much Kyle had grown, and how he was loving Jessi for all the right reasons. She could see how with Jessi by his side, Kyle would be able to truly thrive in the world. Any doubts she had about their relationship had disappeared, but there are still house rules. So she decided to cut into Kyle's rumble.

"Kyle, Stop."

Kyle wanted to obey his mother, but he also knew the other reason why Jessi was saddened, he could feel her need for this family just like he does. "Please don't make Jessi move out." He added before stopping.

Nicole suddenly realised why Jessi's expression was conflicted, and why Kyle was rumbling out of control. They both knew there was no going back on their relationship, so they were both fearing that she might kick Jessi out. Jessi loves and needs this family, and Kyle knew exactly that.

So Nicole decided to relieve them of their fear first. "I am going to allow you two to see each other while still live in the same house," Both Kyle and Jessi stunned at her words, and snapped their eyes to her. They both tilted their head slightly but identically, curious of what she has to say next. Nicole smiled at their reaction, wondering if they knew they shared the same trait and continued. "I was just surprised when I caught you two kissing, now we all had time to think about it, the connection you two have, the things you have been through together, I will be fighting fate trying to stop you, I am sorry I tried. But, as both of you will be living under the same roof, I will expect you to be discreet. Don't do anything that will make Josh, Lori, your father and me uncomfortable, and don't do anything you would be embarrassed to tell us about."

"Thank you, mom!" "Thank you, Nicole!" both of them jumped to hug her, causing Nicole to stumble a bit, she chuckled.

"My advice to you, take it slow, value this unique connection you have, you can come to me if you ever needed advice, both of you." Kyle and Jessi nodded still grinning.

"Good!" deciding to light up the mood, Nicole added. "And be careful with the electronics around you, don't break too many of them." Kyle and Jessi were both surprised Nicole figured that out, they both chuckled sheepishly and said in unison. "We will try."

"Come on, let's go get some food. You must be hungry. Any ideas?" Nicole asked.

"There is a Diner nearby Adam and Sarah used to go." Jessi answered excitedly.

"Let's check for any surveillance systems from our memory first." "Yeah, let's do it together."

Jessi and Kyle joined their hands and closed their eyes. The scenery around them changed to just outside JP's Diner. It was dark, this was the night Jessi met her mother, the night Kyle restarted Jessi's heart. They quickly checked outside, saw one camera in the car park they can easily avoid. They entered the diner, they could see themselves sitting at Adam and Sarah's table. They enhanced their vision, and both found a camera each.

"These look like the cameras Foss used, they are not conventional cameras." Kyle said.

Jessi agreed, "You are right, Latnok must have installed them. They cover a good field of view, there aren't any blind spot in the Diner. We need to do something about these." 

"We can't just disable them, that will look suspicious and Latnok will know someone tempered with them." Kyle said thoughtfully.

"Let's figure out a way to put the cameras on a loop." Jessi responded.

"Great idea, let's do that. They look wireless, so all we need to do is to find the signal, and transmit what we want them to see."

They left their memories. It had only been minutes, Nicole was watching them this whole time. Kyle had told her about his holographic memory, but seeing them working together like this, she was amazed.

Jessi said, "Give us 10 minutes, we will be ready with a device that can interfere with the cameras."

Nicole smiled and left, Jessi and Kyle got to work. Kyle found himself enjoying working with Jessi, he didn't have to slow down for anyone, in fact he had to challenge himself to keep up with Jessi. They were working in symphony, they knew exactly what each other is doing, verbal communication wasn't necessary. Kyle kept on glancing at Jessi, who was concentrated, determined, working away like that was the only thing mattered in that moment. He found himself even more attracted to her if that's was possible. After 6 minutes 18 seconds, they built a working device that will be able to scan wireless signals and interfere with those signals.

Jessi smiled at Kyle proudly, who couldn't help but to give her a kiss, again out of admiration. Jessi always loved to impress Kyle, before she just wanted to be able to measure up to Kyle; now with Kyle keep kissing her as rewards, she wouldn't be able to stop herself trying to impress Kyle.


	27. S04E02: BR 07: Foss's Warehouse

**A/N: Again, thank you all for your patience, new chapter/scenes from now on, Yay! Please let me know of your thoughts, any suggestions will be welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Scene 7 - Foss's Warehouse**

"Come on, your training starts as of now." Declan pointed at a table. "Pick up a notepad and pen, have it on you at all times, use it when you see fit. Everything I do have a purpose, so pay attention to everything I do, if you have any questions, just ask if the time is appropriate."

"The reason we came here first is, if we get into a firefight again, we don't want to be in your truck. Even if we don't' have a risk of firefights, we still don't want to do everything we are going to do in something that can be traced back to us, and your truck just might lead the police back to you, we can't have that." Foss said as he grabbed some cash from his room.

"Same goes with credit card, we buy everything with cash, untraceable. Here's what we are going to do tonight. First, we need to get another ride from a dealer I know; then I am going to call Mike Kasperson to arrange that meeting; and the last object is to check out the roof opposite Kyle's house, make sure he didn't leave anything behind. When we get all these done, you can go home to get some rest, I will pick you up at 0600 tomorrow morning to go see the Tragers."

Declan nodded, "OK, let's do it! How do we contact your car dealer?"

Foss answered, "Just follow my lead, we will take the bus there, it's a 20 minutes' drive there, but I don't trust him enough to let him see your plate number. Oh, grab my laptop, we might need it."

"Got it!" That was all Declan said and they set off.


	28. S04E02: BR 08: Amanda Bloom

**Scene 8 - Amanda Bloom**

Amanda had been wallowing in her room ever since she ran away from Kyle in the morning. Things had taken an unexpected turn this morning. Her whole world had changed, she had been so sheltered and protected her whole life, she did not know how to process everything Kyle had told her today. Kyle had told her things that she still wouldn't believe possible f it wasn't for her memory of Jessi jumping off the third floor while carrying her effortlessly. She still couldn't believe she had been kidnapped not remembering anything at all and she definitely could not believe Kyle had performed an electric brain surgery on her without her knowing.

Amanda kept on replaying everything that had happened since she left Nate's room with Jessi. Jessi and Kyle comforting each other; a man brutally beaten sneaking away from Kyle's house; Kyle telling her everything; and Kyle's subsequent attack on that stranger; finally the way she told him to get away from her.

Eventually her memories ran back to her scholarship recital, she remembered her last kiss with Kyle before they broke up. Amanda suddenly realised how right after that, she was able to play through her piano piece without a problem, when weeks of practice before hadn't helped, and she had been stuck at the exact same place until then. She realised if it wasn't for Kyle, she would have stuck at the same place, and she would not have gotten that scholarship. Amanda decided to take a breath and try to look at things from Kyle's prospective.

Kyle did keep secrets from her, but like he said telling her anything would only make sense if he had told her everything; telling her about her kidnapping would not have made sense if he didn't reveal his origin. With secrets like his, of course he had to think through again and again before telling anyone. He didn't even tell his own family straight away when he find out about himself. Plus, he was only born not much longer than a year ago, how would he supposed to know what he should do, his protector had told him telling anyone would have put their lives at risk. Then she thought to herself _despite the secrets he kept, he did everything he did to keep me safe, to protect me, however misguided that was. _

_But what about those two men, one brutally beaten, the other screamed in agony._ She thought to herself, the she realised she had again jumped straight to conclusions, she didn't even give him a chance to explain. He had told her over and over to just trust him, and that was one thing she never did. She had pushed him away over and over again. She thought about all those times she pushed him away when he hadn't done anything wrong. Before today, she could blame all those incidents on Jessi other than when she broke up with Charlie, but not today, today she had no one to blame other than herself. _Jessi had just told me she wants Kyle to be with me, and pushed Kyle directly at me; I had just promised myself to never let Kyle go again, then what did I do? I shouted at him and practically ran away from him right after my promise to myself and Jessi's warning to not hurt him again. _She wanted to go to see Kyle, wanted him to have an explanation for her about those two men, and deep down she knew he would. But _will I be too late? What if that last push was what finally made Kyle to completely give up on them? _After all, this time she had hurt him fully aware of all his secrets. But then she remembered her promise to herself to never let Kyle go again, so she decided she needs to see Kyle, to give him a chance to explain, and more importantly to apologize.

Amanda jumped out of her bed, and headed straight to the Trager house. She knocked on his window first, no answer. _That's weird._ She thought to herself, Kyle had always been able to tell when she was coming, she used to love that. She then headed to the front door, and rang the bell several times, but there wasn't any answer. She back away to have the view of the whole house, she suddenly realised the house is unusually silent, all the lights were off. She realised no one was home.

Amanda then tried Kyle's cell, his phone was off (it was destroyed by now). She then tried Lori and even Josh, no answer either. She is getting somewhat freaked out, Lori never has her phone off.

Amanda was sure something was wrong, but she didn't know what to do. Her first instinct was to call the police, so she did. When the police operator answered call, "911, what's your emergency?" she was stuck, she didn't know what to say, she can't just say her neighbour had disappeared, they would laugh at her. "Sorry." She said abruptly and hang up.

Amanda starts to panic as she lets all sorts of scenarios ran through her head, and not of them were good. _What if they just left, relocated without saying goodbye. What if that will be the last I saw of Kyle, and the last thing I said to him was he was scaring me._ She broke down crying on the front door steps of the Trager House.

A couple of uniformed police walked by and saw Amanda crying on the door steps, they approached her.

"You alright, Ma'am?" One of the uniformed police asked.

Amanda was startled, she did not expect to see two policemen in front of her. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you." She replied politely.

"Did you place a 911 call 5 minutes ago, Ma'am?"

Amanda was puzzled, she didn't expect they will send anyone, let along this fast. "Yes?"

Seeing her puzzled expression, one of the officers explained. "The operator thought you sounded distraught, and there was a shootout earlier today a couple hundred meters up the road, we were in the area investing the shootout, so the operator sent us here to check out your call. Is this your house, Ma'am?"

"Oh no, I live next door." Amanda answered as she took in what the officer said. "Wait, what? There was a shootout? When did that happen?" Amanda was shocked, this is a good neighbourhood, she hadn't heard of any crime being committed since the night her house was broken in, so a shootout just two hundred meters away from her house was a total shock to her.

"Roughly 1130 this morning. We have arrested 4 men from the toppled SUV up the road. We are still investigating what happened, and why those men were in the neighbourhood, did you see or hear anything, Ma'am?"

Amanda thought about it, and realised that was roughly the time when Kyle attacked that stranger on the roof. _Did that man have something to do with the shootout? Was that why Kyle attacked him? Because he was send after Kyle._ Amanda now really wished she had given Kyle the chance to explain. _But what should I tell the police? _She remembered her promise to Kyle to not say anything to anyone, and decided to keep her mouth shut. But she wasn't good at lying, she looked down when she answered, "No, I didn't see or hear anything."

The uniforms saw her expression, and was sceptical, despite being new on the police force, they could tell Amanda wasn't telling them the truth, so one of the officers asked, "Are you sure, Ma'am?"

Amanda was panicking, she tried to sound as confident as she could. "Yes I am sure. I got to get home now, I don't want my mother to worry." With that she ran back to her house.

The police officers were even more suspicious now, but there wasn't much more they could do, so they decided to take it to the detectives in charge of the investigation.


	29. S04E02: BR 09: The Call

**Scene 9 - The Call**

Foss and Declan had just got a new truck and arrived at another part of the town. The parted near an abandoned factory, Foss said. "Ok, I am going to make the call the Mike Kasperson now, keep alert, don't say a word while I am on the phone, tap the dash board three times if you see anyone approach."

"Got it."

Foss pulled out another burner phone, turned it on and called a programmed number using it, the other end answered after three rings.

"Hello?" A rather sharp voice answered.

"Hello, Mike! This is Tom Foss." Foss said in his usually flat tone.

"Oh hello, Tom, it's been a while, what's going on?" Mike replied slightly surprised.

"Yes, it had been a while, been taking care of things after Adam died."

"Of course, I am sorry about that, we are all sorry to hear that, everyone at the Latnok board is disheartened by the news, some more than others." Mike said sincerely.

"What about Sarah Emerson, did the board know about her?" Foss enquired.

"We lost track of her, it seems that she ran off and disappeared again." Mike answered.

"Is that what Latnok thinks?" Foss wanted to know if Latnok had anything to do with Sarah's death.

"Yes, do you know anything different? Last we've seen of her was with Jessi."

Foss wasn't sure whether to believe him and changed the conversation. "What about Grace and her son, Cassidy?"

Mike was a little taken back by the sudden change of conversation, but he had known Foss for years, he knew better to push it. "I am not sure, I feel like they have been planning something big without the board knowing, at least without the whole board knowing. But there isn't much we can do about that, Grace is gaining more and more power on the board ever since Adam had left, even the new kid on the board was recruited by her, so she can secure 7 votes out of the 11 of us on every decision we make."

Foss nodded taking everything in, "What's the board's stand with regards to Kyle and Jessi?"

"This is one thing we can agree on, we may not all have the same interest in him, but we all want Kyle with us, and Jessi would be a bonus if she could join as well. We all would like to see what they can do, not just their extraordinary their abilities, but what they can do with their intellects, after all, Kyle was the reason Latnok was created in the first place. So I am sorry to say that, no matter what Adam said, the board just can't let 20 years of work running free and let all that potential go to waste. So we, I mean Grace had sent Cassidy to recruit him into the Latnok, and Cassidy had reported he was making good progress getting Kyle to trust Latnok. Basically we want him bad, and nothing can change that."

"Well, you may just get the chance, but one thing has to change, Cassidy." Foss said sternly.

"What do you mean, what did Cassidy do?" Mike asked, puzzled at Foss's request.

"Everything Cassidy had done was making Kyle more determined to not work for Latnok. Cassidy had abused his access to Latnok's resources, and had just sent a security team from Latnok to kill Kyle's family today."

"What? I thought things were going well?" Mike exclaimed.

"Believe me it's anything but well. But Kyle knows how powerful Latnok is, and he also wants to give Adam's friends a chance, so he had agreed to meet with the Latnok board and will work with Latnok on limited basis on one condition."

"What's his condition?" Mike enquired.

"A guarantee that Latnok will leave his family, his friends and everyone he cares about alone." Foss said firmly.

"I am sure that can be arranged." Mike answered, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Set up a meeting, and put a leash on Cassidy now." Foss said with a hint of anger.

"Cassidy is out of my control, but I can talk to the head of security. If he uses mercenaries from other sources, there is nothing I can do. He is Grace's son, without anything to go on, we can't touch him" Mike said desperately.

"That will have to do for now. And Mike," Foss paused to consider his choice of words. "Set up the meeting quickly, don't even think about setting any traps for Kyle. I know Latnok has a psychological evaluation on him, trust me, he is nothing like that anymore, you don't want to find out what he can do now." Foss said sinisterly.

"What do you mean?" Mike was a little worried, Tom never bluffs.

"Cassidy's face would be a good indication, text me a time and location by tomorrow 1600, you don't want him to change his mind." Foss hang up, satisfied, he then turned the burner phone off.

"You didn't tell him Jessi is coming?" Declan observed.

"No, I didn't. In case it's a set up, they will have much harder time to deal with both Jessi and Kyle if they didn't know she was coming." Foss explained.

"I didn't think of that." Declan replied in awe.

"It's Ok kid, I will teach you everything I know, in time. Meanwhile, let's see if Kyle left anything on that roof."


	30. S04E02: BR 10: JP's Diner

**Scene 10 - JP's Diner**

The family walked to JP's Diner, it took them an hour, but no one complained as they got to spend time together, after everything had happened recently, some family time was what they all needed, and it wasn't like there is much to do at the Cabin. Kyle and Jessi identified the cameras' wireless signal using their device, and located the transmitter. They did some work with the transmitter so it was now transmitting a looped video of the diner. Satisfied with the perimeter, Kyle and Jessi led the family into the diner. They scanned for any other surveillance systems using their device, satisfied they were not being watched, and the whole family settled down.

Eli, the old man who served them last time came over, saw Kyle and Jessi and smiled. Jessi now had her hair cut short, she looked even more like Sarah, her arm around Kyle's waist just like Sarah's used to be around Adam. Eli was convinced Jessi and Kyle were Sarah and Adam, and greeted them cheerfully.

"The love birds are back again! I see you brought your whole family around this time, no longer sneaking around?" He chuckled good-naturedly. The rest of the family were puzzled at this.

"I'll bring your usual," Eli turned to the rest of the family. "What can I do for your good folks?"

Eli took the order from the rest of the family, who were surprised how pleasant the old man was. When he left, they all turned to Kyle and Jessi with a look that said "What was he talking about?"

Kyle had his arm around Jessi's shoulder when he saw the look his family was giving him, so he clarified.

"Adam and Sarah used to come here a lot when they were a couple, as you know they looked exactly like us, and Eli is convinced we are them. In fact we are sitting at their table, look." Kyle said as he revealed the marks left by Adam and Sarah that read A + S Forever June 82 with a Latnok symbol underneath the writing.

Nicole commented, "It looks to me they were very much in love, when Adam came to visit, he was clearly still mourning Sarah's apparent death, what happened between them two?"

Kyle thought sadly at the memory of his mentor and said, "Adam said he failed her, he left when she needed him the most." Kyle turned to Jessi and grabbed her free hand with his, looked up into her eyes full of love and promise and said softly but with determination. "I will never do that to you, I will never fail you."

Jessi looked back with her glimmering eyes, she already knew Kyle would never leave her, he had already proven himself to her many times, so she answered with a reassuring smile. "I know that, and I promise you I will never run away from you ever again." She said that with the same conviction Kyle had, and he trusted her on that. Knowing her whole family was watching their exchange, Jessi wanted to lighten up the mood before dinner, she said playfully. "In fact, you will find it hard to get rid of me!"

Kyle chuckled, and teased back, "How hard?"

"As hard as it is for you to run faster than me." She answered with a smirk.

Josh saw the mood lifting and cut in with his usual inappropriateness. "Get a room already, you two."

"Josh." Both his parents admonished.

Lori was next to him giggling.

Jessi looked down sheepishly, turning red. While Kyle was puzzled what Josh meant. Despite of having all of Jessi's memories, he didn't have time to analyse everything yet. So he looked at Josh with a confused expression.

Lori caught on and started explaining, "It's a figure of speech, it means…"

Before she could finish, her parents jumped in again, couldn't believe how inappropriate their children are. "Lori, this isn't an appropriate discussion for dinner." Nicole said. As if right on cue, the young waitress Marsha came with their order.

As the family started to dig in, Kyle was still puzzled, realising this, Jessi explained it to him using their mental link. Kyle had a mouthful of his chocolate shake at that moment, when he heard Jessi's explanation in his head, he nearly spilled his drink everywhere. He was red head to toe instantly and couldn't open his mouth as he still had drink in it and he couldn't swallow either. Seeing Kyle's reaction, Jessi couldn't stop giggling at his adorableness, she tried to hide it, and she was successful for almost 5 seconds when she bursted out laughing. By now Kyle had swallowed his drink, still looking like a tomato, he was even more embarrassed when Jessi started laughing uncontrollably, and started to get a little annoyed at Jessi. But when he saw how happy Jessi was, he started to see the comical side of the situation, and bursted out laughing as well.

The rest of the family looked on at the podlings strange behaviour, no one knew what just happened or what to say.

Josh could no longer stand being left out of the joke, and asked. "Seriously, what's so funny?"

Lori joined in, with a hint of sarcasm. "Please, do share with the group!"

Jessi being Jessi, still had not mastered the art of social tactfulness, she answered, "I was just explaining to Kyle …" She suddenly stopped hearing Kyle's voice in her head, _"Jessi, stop!"_

Kyle stopped laughing when he realised Jessi was about to explain what just happened, he knew his parents would not be pleased, so he pleaded for Jessi to stop. Jessi immediately turned to look at him questionably.

_"Why?"_

_"It's not a good idea to explain that in front of Stephen and Nicole."_

Jessi thought about it for a fraction of a second, and nodded slightly. _"Agreed."_

Josh urged at Jessi's longer than usual pause, "Explaining what, Jessi?"

_"What should I tell them?"_

Nicole was observing them carefully this whole time, their expression were changing like they were having a conversation, but there wasn't any sound coming out of their mouths. Lori noticed this as well, much less patient than her mother and asked, "Are you two having a private conversation?"

Stephen was eating his food, was happy just observing his family getting on so well, Kyle and Jessi so happy. But Lori's question intrigued him, so he decided to cut in.

"What do you mean, Lori? How are they having a private conversation?"

Meanwhile, Kyle answered Jessi's question, _"Let's just explain to them about our new found telepathic communication ability, so we can think of a joke to tell them if they do decide to come back to the same question." "Sounds like a plan."_

Jessi explained before Lori could elaborate, "Kyle and I accidentally discovered we can speak to each other telepathically today."

Josh was in awe, already forgotten about his earlier questions, pulled out his Kyle file, he had already started a brand new section labelled Kyle and Jessi.

Lori shook her head at his brother's behaviour, "Seriously, you still have that? Freak."

Stephen ignored them, was extremely interested in Kyle and Jessi's new ability, asked curiously. "I thought you two could always communicate telepathically?"

Jessi explained, "We could always sense each other's emotions, and send each other images. But never like this having a clear conversation with each other."

Nicole nodded thoughtfully, "Do you think it might have something to do with you two getting closer."

Kyle thought for a moment, and answered truthfully. "I don't think so, this was just expanding on abilities we already have. But I think us getting closer definitely have something to do with another ability we discovered today."

Stephen had forgotten about his food, and was listening attentively to Kyle and Jessi. "Another ability? What was it?"

Kyle was going a little bit red as he was thinking about how to explain this, Jessi observed this, and knew why Kyle was embarrassed, she decided sharing the details of their intimate times in front of everyone wasn't a good idea, so she decided to use the second time they used this ability as an example. However, Kyle's hesitation and sudden sheepishness didn't escape Nicole or Lori, but they both decided to ask about it later.

Jessi explained, "Kyle and I can fuse our consciousness together, when we do that, we could see out of each other's eyes, access each other's memory and senses while still able to think individually. We did it earlier today to analyse two sets of fragmented informations. Even though with both sets of information together, the image was still incomplete. But with both of our brains processing the information together from different prospective, we could extrapolate to build a more complete image."

Stephen was extremely excited like a kid who just got his new favourite toy, "Like two supercomputers, parallel processing the same set of information, but even more advanced. This is amazing!" He said wide eyed.

Jessi smiled and nodded, "Precisely, with two sets of inputs, and two processors, together we could process information 4 times faster, and much more thoroughly than we could do individually."

Kyle added, "Like Jessi used to say, it's amazing what we can accomplish when we work together." He smiled at Jessi, reminiscing their time on the roof of the school gym. She smiled back, looking back at the exact same memory.

Stephen was stunned, speechless.

Nicole was wondering how this would affect their relationship, she had never imagined their connection can go this deep. She knew Kyle will try his best to follow her advice, but when they could literally have each other's sense, how long could they hold off their physical relationship. She might have to give them the talk sooner than she had planned.

Lori was wondering about the same thing, but with a completely different attitude, she was lost in wonder as she tried to picture what sex would be like between the podlings. Feeling flushed, she decided to ask Jessi later.

Josh was still trying to apprehend Kyle and Jessi's newfound ability, he wasn't quite sure what he should put down in his file.

They finished the rest of dinner cheerfully, cleared the check with cash, and left the diner after Kyle and Jessi waved Eli goodbye.


	31. S04E02: BR 11: Detective Breen

**Scene 11 - Detective Breen**

Detective Breen had been a detective for over 12 years now, he had been assigned to major crimes unit of his precinct 5 years ago, and he had seen some pretty weird cases.

Just over a year ago, he had a case on the murder of Professor William Kern, which was when he met the boy Kyle Trager. The case was closed when some dead junkie turned up with the murder weapon, but Detective Breen's gut told him something didn't add up. He never believed Kyle was the killer, but he knew he was somehow connected. And the way the body was disposed, there was no way the junkie did that, whoever disposed of Kern's body knew what he was doing. But he let it go, there was nothing else for him to go on.

He nearly forgot about that case until he was brought back into the same neighbourhood. A shootout in a nice area like this brings a lot of media attention. 4 men were arrested, who were all found unconscious in a rolled over SUV. How the SUV rolled over was anybody's guess, there was only 1 set of skid marks. He got a vague description of the pickup chasing after the SUV from the witnesses, so he had called the tech unit to check for traffic footages, who hadn't gotten back to him yet. The 4 men's files were easy to find, their fingerprints came up on AFIS. They were all ex-military, different branches, but judging from the heavy redaction on their service records, Det. Breen deduced they were all in the Special Forces.

Det. Breen was extremely puzzled, he kept thinking to himself, _why would 4 ex-spec ops soldiers get into a shootout in a nice neighbourhood like this, how did the SUV roll over, and who was in the pickup._ He knew there was no use questioning the men, they were all SERE trained, which means they were all trained in counter interrogation, and all he had on them were weapons charges, reckless driving and discharging weapons in public.

He had called in a few favours to rush the ballistic report, which came back empty. Three sets of bullets match the three of the many weapons found in the SUV; the last sets of bullets didn't match any weapons found on the scene, the lab concluded they were .45 ACP, but the weapon's barrel must been filed on the inside, so it couldn't be traced, and there were no fingerprints on any of the casings found. Clearly this was someone who knew how to cover his tracks.

A moment later he got a call from tech support. "Detective?"

"Yes, what do you have?"

"I have tracked the black SUV all the way back to a downtown hospital, but here's what's weird..." The computer tech paused.

"What is it?" Breen asked, noting the hesitation.

"Someone had hacked into the traffic cams, and they have deleted any footage containing the vehicle chasing after your SUV, not a second more, not a second less."

"What?" Breen exclaimed.

"And that's not all,"

"There's more?" He wasn't sure how much worse it could get.

"I checked all the ATM footage along the route as well, most of them did not capture anything, but I am guessing two did."

"What do you mean by guessing?"

"Well, two of the ATM footage of that time period were tempered with."

"So we got nothing." Det. Breen concluded. "Can you track down who did this?"

"I tried, whoever did this, I can't even find a word to describe them. The hack lasted less than 5 minutes, the codes they used is like nothing I have seen before. They jumped around more than a hundred servers all around the world in those 5 minutes, so even if they are hacking us live now, it would still take us at least 24 hours to trace it. Even the best in the DoD won't be able to do what they just did."

"So you are saying whoever hacked us, did an untraceable hack into our supposedly secure server, found every footage with the pickup in it, and deleted just that bit to the second, in less than 5 minutes?"

"Yes, I wouldn't believe it either If I wasn't staring at the screen in front of me."

"Ok, thanks." Det. Breen said and hang up. The case was spiralling out of control by the second. He wondered who could have that much power, to have someone taking on 4 ex-operators as well as someone knowing his way around a computer better than the 'best of DoD'.

Just then, two uniforms walked up to him to report on something suspicious. At this moment, he would take any lead he could get.

"Detective. We were sent by dispatch to check out a 911 call just up the road. We found a girl crying by her neighbour's door step. She said she called 911 by mistake, so we asked if she had seen or heard about the shootout. She said no, and ran off back to her house. We both felt like she was hiding something, so we decided to take it up to you."

Detective Breen usually would wave them off, but he had no other leads so he asked, "show me the house where you found the girl."

"It's probably nothing, and the house was empty."

"Show me anyway."

The two uniforms led the detective to the Trager house. The detective gasped as he remembered the mysterious case he got just over a year ago. "This house again." All sorts of questions popped up in head. _Second time I got a case in this neighbourhood, both cases have unexplainable circumstances, and both cases led me to this house. Does the boy have something to do with the shootout? If so, how is he connected? How is a teenager with no memories connected to a Professor in the university? And how is a teenager connected to a shootout involving ex-Special Forces?_

"You came here before. Detective?" One of the uniforms asked.

"Yes, no, don't worry about it. What house does the girl live in?" Det. Breen asked waving his finger at the two houses next to the Trager house.

"That one."

"Thanks, I will go have a talk with the girl. Meanwhile, you two have a look around this house, see if there is any sign of foul play."

"You think this family is somehow involved? They might just went on a weekend getaway."

"I am not sure yet, but check it out anyway, I will get someone to track down the family." The two uniforms headed toward the house. Det. Breen made a call to track down the family, and headed to Amanda's house.


End file.
